Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World
by judasuu
Summary: This is the desired ending of Devil Survivor 2, where the protagonist and the Anguished One will challenge all factions and make a better world, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World**

**Chapter 1: A New World**

...At the street of Tokyo...

Everyone has broken apart... everyone is now ready to take up the path they chose to walk, Hiro wanders here in the street of Tokyo that is now deprived of people due to the rampage of demons and the Void that is consuming everything can be seen at every corner, with the death of the previous Septentrion, Mizar, the Void expanded further and more quicker than any of Hiro's friends could have anticipated, it's now frankly consuming all of Japan as well as the other parts of the world, it seems the only thing that is left is that of the places where Hiro and his friends could walk by normally, and the citizens are getting restless and restless, with no more hope in their hearts to keep them together, a lot of people have riot against one another, killing each other in the process, and now, only those who are left are those of the city of Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya, all other cities have all been reduced into graveyards as they have all died in the demon rampage, and whatever survivors left in the city have all probably been consumed by the Void now, now all that is left is proximately about a million in number, there isn't much time left. "Hello, Shining One, I am glad to see you." While Hiro wanders in the street, he is greeted by the Anguished One.

"You..."

"Yes, it is I, the Anguished One, how have you been? I presume you are now wondering what is the correct path to take?"

"..Yes, with everyone going on about what they believe, our teamwork have now broken apart, and I don't know who to side with."

"Hm, everyone follow what they believe is right, but... is it so? Is it the right path? Do people arrogant in their beliefs? Or... Some say people's perspectives is what matters, no, you are wrong Shining One, in this world, there are truth that no matter what people say about it, it will not change, for truth itself is absolute, and... I do believe that the correct path in this one... is something you are aware of by now."

"Hm, say, about Polaris..."

"As I said, Polaris is the great administrator of this world, he and the rest of who follows him, the Septentriones, are those who decide the fate of the world, the swords that he sent were set against you as trials to see if you can overcome each of them, and you did. You have defeated almost all the Septentriones with the last one appearing tomorrow."

"Say, if the last Septentrion is defeated, what would happen?"

"The path to Polaris would open, and there, a decision about the fate of the world would be imposed by those who are victorious, you all have formed your own factions are ready to subdue the others in order to see their desire not to be fulfilled, in one case, Yamato Hotsuin wishes to make a world based on merit, but will that be for the best of the world? As I have come to understand it, society is based on people, not on mere achievements alone, if people started relying on such merits..."

"...There would be chaos, as people become competitive to one another, this world would be reduced to nothing but ruins as people themselves form society, if the strong ones were to be victorious... they would only fight again, and again, until there are no more people... and eventually, society will ceased to exist."

"Yes, that is correct, as merit determines their worth, should they all be deemed as unworthy then society itself will eventually collapse as people themselves form society, this is the reason why I have tried to kill Yamato Hotsuin, I hope you understand that now."

"Hm, yes."

"Hm, I am not your enemy, I merely acted as a way to prevent mankind from being subdued by the ideals of Yamato Hotsuin."

"What about Ronaldo? Do you think he's correct about his equality ideals?"

"You are asking me if I think Ronaldo Kuriki is correct about his ideals? Shining One, you yourself know the answer to that. Do you think a world based on equality is enough to bring peace?"

"...No. It wouldn't."

"Yes, people's competitive side would only rise up again, as people desire for freedom, the idea of having equality alone to bring about peace will only destroy that freedom as the world never had truly form something that is absolute as justice, justice itself is only one concept, if there is something as absolute justice, then it is through the perspective of people. If they surrender that own perspective, then they themselves are victim of equality, thus, the equality system is just another incorrect path for humans to take."

"Hm, then there's Daichi..." Hiro and the Anguished One sit on a bench as in so that they can discuss things.

"You friend, Shijima Daichi, desires for everyone to unite and form an idea that might bring about a brighter future, but, does he know what to do? What to do with the order of Polaris? Does he know that Polaris himself is the cause of all these calamity? I, myself, have resisted the truth that my own feelings have brought all these, even I tried to help people resist Polaris judgment."

"Is that a bad idea?"

"I don't know... But since Polaris, the great administrator, deemed it as such, it was considered as such."

"It's not evil."

"Oh, you say mysterious things, are you saying the order that has been imposed by Polaris is wrong?"

"Yes, that's right. To think that he could decide what is right and best for us... that's no longer freedom, it's tyranny."

"Yes... Though mankind will not grow as long as Polaris exists, his will and order is absolute, they cannot be reverse, I'm sorry."

"Then... how about... we overthrow Polaris?" Hiro thought for a moment and came to a conclusion as long as Polaris exists, then this world... will not have true peace.

"Overthrow... Polaris? Such a thing never occurred to me before, but Shining One, are you certain? If you do indeed intend to challenge Polaris, then I cannot guarantee what will become of your world, without an entity to control the Akashic records, this world will not be restored and mankind may face extinction if they do not return to their normal way of living."

"Then... control them for us, you can do that right?"

"Me? I could... control them I suppose, but Shining One, this world you intend to create... a place where no one is bound by no one, a world that is not bound by the will of an administrator, it is a place... where it is up to mankind to weave history itself."

"What would happen?" This is like a serious thing to do now.

"It would reset this world to a clean state, all the warped portions of the world that has been here will be cleaned and there would be a brand new world, whether a world would be heaven or hell is up to you, does that weave your decision into this matter?"

"Up to us huh... you're saying everything would be destroyed, as in all sort of things, cities, nations, society... all of which will be wiped out?"

"No, no, I did not refer to that. Cities, people, nation... they would not be wiped out, the order that I mentioned were that of set of events that were set upon by Polaris, what I only mentioned that will be cleaned is that the records that Polaris has imprinted on the Akashic records, all the events that were set upon to happen, all of the crisis that has occurred at this point, all of which will be cleaned into a clean state and the previous history of mankind will be closed to a curtain close and a brand new world will begin."

"A new world... hm," _Flash. _Hiro's phone glows, then... it begun to float.

"Oh, interesting." It seems the Anguished One takes notice that Hiro has reached into a resolution, perhaps through the emotions of one's heart that all things can go accordingly, such as...

"I will... I am... the one... who destroy worlds... and... create them." Hiro mutters while... that is like a chant so... _Flash, flash... _A new fusion demon... that is... _Flaash... flaash... flaash... Flash! _A fusion is made, this is...

"I am the demon lord, Lucifer. You have the power to defy the divine will itself... when the time has come for us to challenge order itself, I shall lend you my power. Let us march forth..." _Flash! _The gigantic demon lord Lucifer comes to Hiro's phone, ready to be summoned when the time has come.

"Well done Shining One, you now have the strength to face what comes through, I do believe you have the power to bring forth the ideal new world that you envisioned."

"Hm, yes, well then, will you help me?"

"..." The Anguished one closes his eyes as he ponders... "Yes, I will help you. I, the Anguished One, shall be your ally into this new world you intend to create, so tell me Shining One, what is this ideal world you intend to create?"

"A world of truth... where happiness can be gained when one is truthful... all of which are to be according to freedom, if people are free to choose, then there will be peace... if there are people like us... I do believe we can secure a brighter future for everyone, eventually, we will pass on truth itself and we can all prevail against all struggles... this one is no different."

"Hm, a world where human potential can be unleashed upon to set forth the events to come... interesting, it is through the nurturing of one's culture that humans have learned the way to live in such a way that they have become reliant to the point that they trust each other, even amongst the machines you have forged that there are spark of truth around that makes this world a beautiful place." _Flash. _Behind the Anguished One... a demon is being fused... _flaash... flaash... flaash... Flash! _A fusion is made, this one is... Metatron, an angel that acts as a sword of a divine one... this one reflects on the Anguished one's personality and background... "There is something you must know first Shining One." The demon disappears, indicating that it's now on the Anguished one's possession.

"What?"

"I am... you do know that in order to meet Polaris, you must defeat all of the Septentriones yes?"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, are you saying... when you attacked the tower at Tsuutenkaku, you were..."

"Like many of the other Septentriones, I acted as a way to destroy the "barriers" that Yamato Hotsuin imposed on this world, but my own will and purpose was not of the same intention of the others, I wanted... to dispose of Yamato Hotsuin, for the sake of mankind, his merit system should not be allowed to take hold of this world."

"Hm, then... are you saying... you're a Septentrion?"

"...Yes, you figured it out, once, I was a sword of the almighty Polaris, but my doubts begun to make me go into series of set of actions that made me an heretic in the eyes of Polaris, as well as the other Septentrion, eventually. I was cast out and I wander here in this world, and I have given humans the power to defy the judgment that has been imposed to them by Polaris, naturally, I never wanted to cause any calamity, but I suppose in this world, a lot of things are bound to happen by one single action. That... is the providence of things."

"There will always be catches or flaws in what we do, but... as long as we act on our own accord, or rather, if we act on the accord of our hearts, we should be able to save many people we know and love, despite the consequences it might bring to others."

"Hm, yes, that is true. But enough, I imagine that you are eager to rest up to face the challenges of facing all the friends you have forsaken tomorrow yes? I do believe you will need a lot of reflection into your own decision, Kageyama Hiro, Shining One."

"No, it is okay, from this point on... I'll act on my own behalf, I will make a new world... and make Polaris bend to my will, no matter what he do, he will... go... down."

"Hm, ha ha, you do indeed shine among humans, very well, so, I will have to ask you Shining One... Kageyama Hiro, do you still approve of me as an ally even knowing that I'm a Septentrion, one of the swords of Polaris?"

To tell the truth, Hiro sort of figured that out when he rescued Otome at Tsuutenkaku, so there's no reason for him to be disapprove of him now, besides, it is only because of him that he and his friends were able to muster enough strength and courage to face demons and Septentriones at the same time, and they prevailed, with him giving guidance here on out, that is no other sign of being... a good person, this is a kind hearted person who has been tormented for being an outcast from the order that Polaris declared in this world, and the only reason why there might be culture... no, humans have found that out for themselves, what is the only thing that matters now... is... the... truth. It's time to reach out for the truth. "Hm, haha, of course I do, you've been helping us from the start, there's no reason for me to doubt you now."

"...Thank you. I will not betray you, together, we shall form a new world."

"Hm, very well. Ja, I'll take a rest, I need it for tomorrow."

"Yes, gather as much strength as you need, I shall observe the movement of others, your friend, Shijima Daichi and his faction, Yamato Hotsuin's faction, and Ronaldo Kuriki's faction, I shall discuss their movements to you by tomorrow, "good night." ".

He disappeared. "..." Hiro figured that he'll be safe for the whole night, since... well, he cannot be seen. He decided to rest at the subway, that's where all this started, at least, for Hiro, Io and Daichi, it's where everything begun for them, that's where the calamity first started and all, but... the reason why he's sleeping there is because... the Tokyo branch has the Diet building as their base of operation, the Osaka branch are in Osaka, and the Nagoya branch are probably hanging out around at the base where Ronaldo ransacked the supplies of JP for the people who were starving, even though the JP themselves didn't used it for themselves, but enough about that, Hiro feels like this will be his greatest challenge in his life yet, too many people are involved, so... the truth... will determine... everything, it's time to reach for the truth. _Riing, riing. _"Hm?" Hiro's phone rings. It seems to be Nicaea, Tico probably.

"Hello, Hiro darling! You have survived yet another day, congratulations! So I kinda put it together, wanna hear about it?"

"Hm, yeah, relay the summary of today's events."

"Alright, on the job now! Okay, so first up, you and the rest of your gang went against that giant bad guy that multiplies, Mizar was its name wasn't it? Then you guys thought you could not defeat it, so you guys have to rely on the thing that you and Ronaldo found, the magic circle to summon the super dragon thingy, and it went all well! You summoned it, oh, I almost forget, Io was to be a vessel to that Lugh thing right? And you saved her! I'm so glad! Then you guys went to face Mizar bad guy himself, what a dope, clinging on to that big dragon thingy, then you guys took care of it and finally, you beat it, hooray! After that, you and Daichi talked about the absolute void thing, it's getting bigger, you better hurry, then Foomi came and explained things like how the past can be restored, honestly, I think it's impossible, so best not rely on that, then everyone came to a conclusion on who to side with, Yamato has that hot head Keita, the devoted Mako Mako, then there's Foomi. Ronaldo Kuriki has your pal Joe, then Airi Ban, then the sweet Otome, and finally, Daichi has the rest and you... you have his Excellency, good for you! You and he will be creating a new world don't you? As to where all this will lead, who can say? Well, that's it! Oh wait, I almost forget, the death clips delivery service will be shutting down as of today, there will be no more death clips messy stuff to be shown, you don't need us anymore right? Well, take care!" ...That was... awkward and long. This is the end huh? No more delivery site services for death clips and stuff.

"_Sigh,_" Hiro figures it must be because the world doesn't have much time left, so sending death clips here and then would be unnecessary now, so... "...I better get some rest." Tomorrow is when everyone should unite, everyone will have a new world where Polaris will no longer rule everything... after that... everyone can choose whatever path they take, and then... there would be... salvation.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World**

**Chapter 2: Vs Tokyo Branch**

...Day light has come, and a new day arises... a saturday towards ideals clashing, and a new world... coming. Hiro and the Anguished One come to prepare themselves for the coming of unnecessary battles that may come their way, whether it is a personal one or just misunderstanding doesn't matter, but there will be confict, that's for sure. "Day has come, the Void has swallowed Chiba by this "morning", so now, the world doesn't have much time left."

"We better hurry."

"Hm, let's. ..." He suddenly becomes silent, the Silent Anguished One that is...

"Hm? What is it?"

"Hm? Oh, it is nothing, but it has come to me that since I am now your comrade, it is only appropriate that I have a name yes? I am called the Anguished One, no more, no less, and I am all sort of what people may call a 'god' to some degree, so... I wonder, is it time that I am called with a human name?"

"Hm, you're right."

"Hm, very well, in that case, I am... Al Saiduq, that is my name from now on."

"Al Saiduq, hm, very fitting, I think."

"Yes... though I do feel sort of like a new person in this new name, someone like me who has been curious about people's culture until now..."

"Huh? Kid?" It's Dera-Deka, the detective in hiding from JP's eyes. "What are you... doing? Who is that?"

"It's you."

"Hm? Oh, you're that person who has escaped Yamato Hotsuin's judgment and went in hiding amongst people." Al Saiduq, as of now, said.

"Hm? Yeah, you told him kid?"

"He's an ally, so why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"Hiding, as usual, so I take it that things are about to become serious, it's like in a baseball pitch where everything is at stake, so what are you guys up to?"

"...We will... restore the world... and bring forth a new one."

"What?"

"This may seem unbelievable for a human like you, but it's true, the Shining One has a world he wishes to create." Saiduq said.

"A new world? Hm, like a new pitch that will decide everything."

"Yes, your daughter... she's involved into this but... I can't guarantee that she won't be hurt, so..."

"Hm, things went that well huh, well, Airi has always been the spoiled one, she never get a chance not to argue with her brother. Do what you must kid, I'll be rooting for you... and please bring Airi back to her senses, well, take care, and good luck to your ideal new world thing." He said leaving the area.

"He has been here from the beginning, he knows of the plans of JP for this world, hm, he's rooting for us, it seems there are some people who are worthy of being kept alive after all." Saiduq said.

"Let's go." Hiro said. The two come across the Tokyo Branch near an intersection street with some people who seem to have joined with them... "There they are."

"Yes, the Tokyo branch under Shijima Daichi's command."

Upon hearing Hiro's and Saiduq's voices, Daichi and the others turn to them. "Huh? Hiro? Is that... wait, who is- It's that weird guy!" Daichi said.

"Hiro? What are you...?" Io asked.

"Hiro? What are you doing? And... that weird guy!" Hinako said.

"I'm joining this fight." Hiro said.

"Huh? You're joining? Don't tell me you and that weird guy up to something!"

"Hiro, what are you doing?" Jungo asked.

"I am..." Hiro begun...

"I have no ill will against you people, but the Shining One has a world he wishes to create, I would like to lend your support and strength to him." Saiduq said.

"Huh? A world he wishes to create? But... the fact that you're here means you're willing to fight friends from both Tokyo, Osaka... and Nagoya altogether!"

"Hiro, what are you- What did that guy do to brainwash you!" Daichi asked angrily, he's glaring at Saiduq.

"He didn't do anything, it was I who asked him to help me."

"Yes, that is true, me and the Shining One are on a path to renew this world." Hiro and Saiduq said.

"What?"

"That's nonsense! The fact that you're here means... No, we won't allow to fight, or rather, we won't allow to start more petty wars!" Hinako said.

"Hiro, think about this. There's still time for a non-violent solution." Jungo said.

"Y-Yeah, Jungo's right. We can't fight, we should be working together, isn't that just a simple thing to do?" Daichi said.

"Y-Yeah, Hiro, you can come with us and..." Io said.

"I can't, I cannot join you, because... I want you guys... to..." Hiro said.

"Hiro, we're friends right!" Daichi said.

"Yeah."

"Then why are we fighting?"

"Are we fighting? I am merely asking for your cooperation, you're the one challenging us."

"Wha..."

"That's bullshit! The fact that you want to create a world of your ideals means you don't care about the other ones, no, we'll cooperate together and form a new ideal for all of us, so we'll fight you if you're not here to surrender!" Hinako said.

"_Sigh, _as I expected, this would only lead to a conflict." Saiduq said.

"Unfortunate, but..." Hiro brings out his cell... "If the only way to resolve this is to break their ideals... so be it." _Flaash, flaash! _Lucifer is summoned.

"Yes, though man is full of competitive side, I do believe they could achieve peace." Saiduq said summoning Metatron.

"Dammit, whoever wins this, no hard feelings okay?" Daichi said.

"Sure, bring it on." Hiro said.

"Hiro... I don't want to fight you, but..." _Flash! _Io glows in green.

"Hm? That's..." Saiduq is familiar with this light.

"If I have to fight you, then..." She floats in mid-air, then... she gathers strength, then the green light emanates all over everyone, except the citizens of Tokyo, she holds a spear like lightning bolt that is as her weapon, this is Lugh's power.

"As I thought, it is Lugh's power."

"She gained control of it?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, it seems this will be a difficult fight."

"Hm, as long as the truth is with us..." Hiro said. _Flash. _A circular light emanates above him.

"Hm? Shining One?"

"H-Hiro? You..." Daichi said.

Hiro spreads his arm, then two cards of demons show, giving forth... this is a fusion spell. "Ah... Ah!" _Flash! _A barrier that is impregnable form around Hiro and Saiduq.

"Ah, you have reached the depths of possibilities you could muster, well done Shining One, as long you have that determination, we shall prevail." Saiduq said as both Lucifer and Metatron gather up for the battle. "Now, let us go!"

"Hm!"

"Now... everyone, rise up! The battle is on!" Io said floating in mid-air while carrying the spear like lightning bolt.

"Alright, keep at it Io, we-" _Shake, shake! _An earthquake... "Huh?" Hinako is the first to respond to that.

"That's..." Jungo said.

Behind both Hiro and Saiduq, a bonfire of a grand entrance erupted, then... _abblaaze, ablaaze, abllaaze! _The great destroyer, Shiva, comes. "Oh, that sounds fun, let me join in as your demon, child of man!" He refers to Hinako who he comes to admire as a great dancer.

"Shiva? Oh, wow, alright, let's go!" Hinako said.

"Shiva is on our side? That's... cool! Alright, as long as we have strong assets on our side... Hiro, no matter what happens, we'll be friends right? So no hard feelings... there will be no hard feelings after this!" Daichi said, confident that his group will win for sure with Io and Shiva as their greatest assets.

"Hm, sure, come on then." Hiro said prompting them to attack first, or if they do not, that's fine.

"Alright, let's go, Shiva!" Hinako said.

"Alright, time for some fun, show me your strength, face despair! Ha ha ha!" Shiva begun swinging forth its spear, Pasupata, that it has used during the Alioth attack.

"Hm, leave him to me Shining One, you take care of your friends you have forsaken." Saiduq said. He comes to confront Shiva face to face. "You are the great demon who has been revered as the great destroyer, but... can you surpass truth itself?" Saiduq said forming a serious expression, _snap! _Then with a snap of a finger... Metatron comes beside him...

"Truth? What do you mean? Ha ha, are you afraid to face me? Well, here I go, taste the burning force that penetrates everything in this universe!" Shiva gathers his spear, Pasupata, then... _ablaaze, ablaaze... Ablaaze-! Ablaaze! _A pillar of flame is sent towards Saiduq.

"Hm," _Snap. _He snapped his finger. _Ablaaze, ablaaze, ablaaze-! boom, boom! _Saiduq is engulfed by the flames but...

"Alright, that mysterious guy is dealt with, now..." Daichi said confident that Saiduq has been taken care of but...

"Hiro, surrender now, there's no more side of your own support now, you cannot-" Hinako said offering a surrender choice to Hiro but...

"I think not." Hiro said.

Out of the ablaazed explosion... "Hm," Saiduq is protected by the barrier of Infinity, both Hiro and Saiduq seem to have reached forth the depths of infinite possibilities, making them virtually invincible to some degree so... "You cannot surpass truth itself, take this." _Snap. _A snap of a finger...

"Huaa-!" Metatron gathers up strength with it stretching out its muscles and arms... then... it gathers up some energy on its arm like it's charging... and so... "Huuaarggh-! Face the light of truth!"

_Flaash, flaash, flaash! _"Using the judgment of truth itself... we shall vanquish anyone and anything in our path, now, begone!" _Ablaaze, shoock, shoock-! Blaast-! boom, boom! _Saiduq casted an elastic blast called Truth Word or Word of Truth, which surpasses that of falsehood, and those who are in the way...

"Guurrghh-!" Shiva is burned to a crisp by a burning light that is blinding that it made the others avert their eyes, Hiro doesn't need to since he's not facing his other direction where Shiva is. "Guurrghh-!" The great destroyer himself is vanquished.

"Urgh! N-No, Shiva!" Hinako said.

"H-Hey!" Daichi said.

"Hmph," Hiro said turning around... as the light diminishes...

"Hm," Saiduq is snapping his finger forth and forth, then... Shiva, who is badly injured, is standing still... then he kneels as his strength has diminished that he can't stand anymore.

"Gurrgh, amaizing, that your strength would surpass mine... it's unbelievable! Well, I had fun, bye!" _ablaaze, ablaaze! _He banished in the same manner he appeared here, only to be sent back to where he came from.

"Hm, the great destroyer is taken care of."

"No, Shiva, you-! You..." Hinako said staring at Saiduq.

"You guys will have to deal with me." Hiro said stepping forward towards his former comrades... they are still are actually. "Sa, who will go first?"

"Hm," Io responded by gathering some energy into her lightning spear. "I will... not be defeated, I swear that upon this spear..."

"D-Dammit, Shiva is toast, and Io is all we have... grr, fine, have it your way Hiro!" Daichi said summoning Black Frost, a manifested demon of his desire of being someone with potential, and Jack Frost is pretty much... well, in the past days, Daichi would use Jack Frost since it reflects him a bit. "Sa, everyone, let's go!"

"I don't want to fight, but if it's for the sake of everyone cooperating... I will make you understand the magnificence of friendship!" Jungo said.

"Prepare yourself Hiro, Io, you're our secret weapon!" Hinako said.

"Hm, Hiro, in order for you to come to your senses..." Io presents a lightning bolt, this is...

"Hm," The impregnable barrier is still on Hiro's case so he shows no fear, as in truth itself will remain invincible for all time no matter what lies are spread. "..."

"Sa, here I go, break my spear if you can!" _Shoock, shoock, boom! _She hits, but...

"Oh I will... and... you will..." _blaast... blaast... _Hiro gathers up energy... Lucifer reflects his own actions with it spreading forth its wings around, then...

"Hrooaarr!" It gave forth a roar with it spreading around Tokyo, making sort of a vibration that makes some pillar of light rise up all around Tokyo, then... they all gather around Hiro.

"Hiya-!" _boom, boom, shoock, shoock-! _Io continued assaulting Hiro with all sort of lightning bolts of Lugh, her inherited demon as of now.

"Hiro, no hard feelings on this... Hiya!"

"Yehahaha!" Daichi summoned Black Frost and fired a gigantic fireball towards Hiro.

"Yosh, no hard feelings on this!" _Whoosh, gust, gust, freeze, freeze! _Both Hinako and Jungo combined their powers and form an icycle storm towards Hiro, combining all of their attacks, Io's attack, Daichi's attack, and the other two, the attack become sort of an almighty that cannot be blocked by mere barriers so... _BOOM, Boom! _That was enough explosion to decimate everyone, but... as truth is invincible...

The smoke clears out, revealing Hiro is unharmed, and he's accumulating some energies around Lucifer. "You cannot subdue truth." He said with an almost expressionless or emotionless expression on his face. _blaast, ablaaze, freeze, gusst, shoock! _Lucifer, with its wings spread, fired all sort of elemental attacks that emerged out of the six wings, the other two wings blasted an almighty attack as well as darkness, making the team of Tokyo branch...

_boom, boom, boom! _"Gurrgh!" Daichi is sent flying behind him.

"Urrgh!" Hinako is blown away by a blast of fire.

"Gruurrgh!" Jungo is sent flying by gusts of wind.

"Urgh!" Io managed to remain in mid-air... and then... "Huh?" She turns to Hiro, he's not yet done with the attack...

_shoock... shoock... _"From the thousand lies... come... infinite truth!" Hiro said as his cellphone glows, prompting Lucifer to attack again.

"Hrooaarr!" It gathers a lot of energies for an attack, _bllast, blaast, blaast! _This attack is called Armageddon, an attack that penetrates everything. _bllaast, blaast, blaast-! Boom, BOOM, boom! _This is enough to decimate everything on sight of the attack.

"Ugh!" Io couldn't keep up with the attack and her lightning spear disappears as she cannot contain it anymore. "Ugh, H-Hiro..." The last thing she sees is Hiro as he is covered by the smoke that rose up from the attack. "Ugh." She loses balance and fall on the ground.

"Whoa, gurrghh-!" _Bump! _"Ow!" Daichi's head hit the street lamp, making him lose the ability to stand up.

"Urgh!"

"Augh!" Hinako and Jungo are sent flying towards a car barricade and hit their backs. Making them unable to fight now, it seems both Hiro and Saiduq won.

"Hm, it's over." Saiduq said as he comes to Hiro's side.

"..." Hiro watches his friends as they lie on the ground, wounded, this is not necessary if the fight was to be avoided, but unfortunately, it wasn't, so this had to be the result. "...Hm," Hiro walks towards them along with Saiduq.

"Have you calm down now?" Saiduq asked.

"Ugh... dammit... I..." Daichi said trying to get up, he has some few lumps on his head, due to him hitting the street lamp.

"Ugh, everyone... I... lost..." Io said trying to get up, she could only sit with her legs on the ground however, as she looks down in sorrow and despair... she turns to Hiro. "... ...Hiro, why...?"

"Ugh... urgh..." Jungo is pretty wound up in his state as well...

"Dammit... I cannot win..." Jungo's other companion, Hinako, is wounded too. She tries to maintain her balance using her hand on the ground as she tries to crawl towards the others... "E-Everyone..."

"So, can I speak now?" Hiro asked. None responded as they feel like they lost all the energies to fight back. "So, to make things clear up, I never intended to fight you guys, I suppose you guys had the impression that we were, won't we?"

"Hm, that is true." Saiduq said.

"Ugh, what are you implying Hiro? Aren't we your enemy?" Hinako said sort of frustrated.

"Are we?" Hiro asked back.

"We are? No, of course not you idiot! We were just trying to get everyone together..."

"You were the aggressors, we were only asking for your cooperation."

"Ugh, just what are you trying to do man? You invaded Tokyo, we were waiting for you last night and you didn't came... we were under the impression that you joined either Yamato's group or Ronaldo's group." Daichi said. "Just what are you up to man?"

"Hm, if you had allowed me to explain earlier, this could have been avoided you know."

"Ugh, Hiro... what are you trying to do with that mysterious guy?" Io asked.

"Quite simple actually, we're bringing a new world." Hiro said that with a closed eyes, and sort of a tranquil personality.

"Yes, a world without Polaris as administrator." Saiduq added.

"Wh-What?"

"Wha... You serious? You're bringing forth a new world?

"A new world? Just what kind of world are you making? Friends shouldn't fight..."

"A new world? Geez, you could have told us that earlier?" Io, Hinako, Jungo and Daichi said.

"Did you allow me to?" Hiro asked back.

"Oh uh..."

"Geez, and we thought you have either joined Ronaldo or Yamato, so what type of world are you making?" Hinako asked.

"A world of freedom, as it should be. We are free to think what we like, free to abide by the law, and free to make our own decision." Hiro said.

"Hiro..." Io said. "But, Hiro, don't you like the current world...?"

"What is there to like in a world that is now on a brink of disappearing?"

"Th-That's..."

"Yes, it is too late for this one, but, a new world is still an option." Saiduq said.

"But... isn't the idea of a new world frighten you? You will..." Io said.

"I will only destroy the administrator himself, no one will administer any sort of destiny for us, we're free to choose and seek the truth were are seeking for." Hiro said.

"Yes, humans are free to find their purpose and find their own reason for existing, that goes the same for all of you." Saiduq said.

"But... what would happen then? Will everything... be erased?" Hinako asked.

"No, the only thing that will be cleaned is the Akashi records that set the destiny of mankind, so far however, you have defy fate itself and bring forth salvation to mankind, this world will not be cleansed, only the perspective of people will changed, and everyone will have freedom of their own decisions."

"...Wow, you guys... have much bigger ideals than both Ronaldo and Yamato."

"Hm, but... why are we fighting? Fighting friends wouldn't solve things." Jungo said while lying on the ground.

"Neither does dodging the issue will solve things Jungo." Hiro said.

"I'm not though, I just don't like fighting friends."

"Ugh, I know what you mean, Hiro, buddy, are you sure about this? I don't know if we can help in our own condition right now..." Daichi said acknowledging at least the pain he's feeling right now.

"Yeah, you beat us up pretty badly." Hinako said.

"Hm, I can't move a feet." Jungo said.

"Hm, me too, I'm exhausted." Io said. "Hiro, what are you...?"

Hiro turns around. "Then stay there, we'll deal with both Yamato and Ronaldo on our own." He said that.

"Stay safe Tokyo branch, when the time has come, you shall lay witness to the birth of a new world." Saiduq said as he and Hiro walked away, well, he's floating in his case.

"Ugh, ha ha, those guys... I never thought Hiro would surpass that of both Yamato and Ronaldo's ideals." Hinako said gazing at the sky while lying her back on the barricade car.

"Yeah, Hiro... so he didn't want anything to do with Ronaldo and Yamato... he's at his own intention, freedom..." Io said understanding Hiro's intent. "But, I suppose for us, we thought he was being self-centered, no, we were wrong."

"Ugh, yeah, geez...dammit, I can't move a inch, and now Hiro is planning to take down the other branches... that's crazy! Can he do that?" Daichi said groveling on the ground in pain near the street lamp where his head bumped into.

"Huh, I bet he would, and I am confident that he will succeed, besides, this is Hiro we're talking about, from what I have seen, he seems to have an habit to make the impossible... possible. Ha ha, after all, he's Hiro." Hinako said, she's admiring the view to the top where the sky seem to be gathering.

"Hm, yeah, if it's Hiro, friends would listen." Jungo said lying on the ground in a relax way while watching the view above. "I wonder, is Jungo watching all this?"

"Meow." Speaking of Jungo, Jungo, the cat, watches the group from top of a roof of a building, he's unnoticed by the group though.

"Ha, ha ha, you guys are certain about this huh, well, I guess I'll just have to put my faith on Hiro too." Dachi said looking up along with the others...

"Yeah..." Io slowly lies down on the ground, watching the sky along with everyone else. "Hiro..." She closes her eyes with a delightened smile... "Good luck!" She said that with all of her heart praying for Hiro's success.

...Meanwhile, somewhere in Nagoya...

"Hm, it seems the Tokyo Branch has lost, as expected of Hiro, and it seems he brought another guest." Yamato and his faction are ontop of a building branch here in Nagoya, they go around using terminals of the buildings.

"Oh, is it time for us to move out?" Fumi asked. The rest of the faction of the merit system are also here, including...

"Chief, should we move out?" ...Makoto Sako.

"No, I'll be heading out to prepare for something, you are all free to do as you wish." Yamato said with his usual sarcastic and wicked looking expression. After looking through his binocular telescope, he orders the rest to move out while he prepares a trumph card of sort.

"Hm, alright, we'll head out, let's see who oppposes us, and crush them." Fumi said.

"Yeah, we'll let our fists answer for us." Keita said smirking.

"Hm, very well, excuse us chief." Makoto and the others left, while Yamato look out through the city that is now being consumed by the slow Void.

"Hm, a city like this... should it be on based on merity system, there would be no weakness... only the strong shall survive... and we shall all be flawless, ha ha... ha ha!"

...End of Chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World**

**Chapter 3: Vs Osaka Branch**

...Both Hiro and Saiduq enter through a terminal and exited through the building of Osaka. "..." Hiro is expecting the Osaka members to come out, but none have appear so far.

"Hm, they're here... they're hiding, I don't know why though." Saiduq said noticing the presences of those who are in hiding.

"Hm," Hiro takes up his word. "You guys can come out now." He said while tapping his foot on the ground steps of the building.

As response to that, Makoto and the others did indeed came out of their hiding place, Makoto and Keita emerged from the barricades on the corner along with some professional soldiers. And Fumi emerged from the building gate of a shrine. "So you saw through us, those inhuman skills." Makoto said.

"Makoto." Hiro said.

"Hello, how've you guys been?" Fumi said.

"So, you were waiting for us."

"We're strategically ahead of you, we're professional soldiers after all." Makoto said.

"Is this an ambush? If it is, I am unimpressed." Saiduq said letting out a sigh of sort.

"Shut it, so what will it be? Will you surrender quietly?" Keita asked.

"Hmph, no, no can do. If there's one thing we'll do, we'll beat you up if you stand in our way." Hiro said.

"Hm, ha ha, as always, Hiro can be the confident one, but..." _flash, flash, flash. _"With our flawless strategy, we'll beat you up real bad and make you surrender." Fumi summoned a variety of demons from her demon summoning app. Keita does as well.

"Hmph, yeah, do us all a favor and just surrender." He said.

"Hmph, I could ask you the same thing, but since neither us are backing down, I suppose it's too late for that right?" Hiro said bringing out his cell.

"Wait, Shining One, a question if I may? Just what do you intend to accomplish following Yamato Hotsuin's ideal of a merity system?" Saiduq asked.

"We don't have time to explain ourself, the world's time is short. The world has been corrupted, greedy and corrupted politicians have made a poor impression out of society... Chief isnt't like them... he should be the one to build his ideal world!" Makoto said.

"Are you really believing that? Because if I recall, society is not made up by achievement or strength, it's the people in it." Hiro said countering that kind of logic.

"Yes, if people have lost all of its freedom due to the merit system that is invented by Yamato Hotsuin, society itself will be no longer called a society, it would be reduced to dust, and eventually, it would cease to exist." Saiduq added to that.

"We cannot know that yet, we..." Makoto said.

"Are we? Or are you just disbelieving this kind of fact because you are scared?" Hiro asked in a countering way.

"Th-That's..."

"Shut it, if you're not gonna cooperate with us, there's only one thing to do..." Keita said smirking. "Hiro, since you're not gonna follow, Yamato's orders were to dispose of you, and we'll do just that!"

"Hmph, as expected, fine, have it your way." _Flash. _Hiro summons Lucifer. "Then I guess that sums it up, fine, we'll do this... the hard way."

"Yes, I suppose some pain will drive back some senses into you people, and if this is the only way, so be it, we shall defeat you." Saiduq said summoning Metatron.

"Oh my, I suppose you will fight after all, very well. We know you are strong, so we prepared for this." Fumi said gathering her demons, a giant frog, an idol like statue, and a bird like demon.

"Hmph, this is gonna be fun, Hiro!" Keita said getting fired up at the invincible Hiro, as far as he can gather.

"Hmph," Hiro himself has been inching for some time to drive some senses into Keita for his arrogance and ignorance.

"Gr, we have to fight you after all." Makoto said.

"Shining One, leave Fumi Kanno to me." Saiduq said volunteering to take down Fumi and her demons, as she is thus far the elusive one in the merit group.

"Oh, you and I will battle? Very well." She said.

"Alright, you're all mine Hiro!" Keita said.

"Kageyama... very well, we shall fight!" Makoto said summoning her demons as well.

"Hmph," Hiro first casted Infinity using two demons just to be on the safe side.

"Hiyaa-!" _Strike, strike, strike, freeze, freeze, block, block, ablaaze! _Keita unleashed a fury of waves of attack towards Hiro but all of them were blocked by the impregnable barrier of Infinity.

"Please, listen to us! You're strong too, we should be working together!" Makoto said trying to convince both Hiro and Saiduq to just give up to avoid conflict but...

"On a society based on merit, not a chance Makoto, I rather beat you up, first!" Hiro said. Clenching his fist... he casted another fusion spell... this is... "Hiyaa-!" _blaast, blaast, blaast! _This is Armageddon spell, after reaching forth the depths of endless possibilities, Hiro became more powerful than ever, with the truth at his side, he's able to decimate the demons that were summoned by the JP members as well as that of Keita's own demon.

"What-" He is suprised that all of his demons were all wiped out by a single strike.

"Do you see now? You cannot surpass us no matter what you do."

"Hmph, shut it." Not yet admitting defeat, Keita rushed. "I've been itching to fight you now Hiro, show me what you got!"

"Hmph," With Infinity still at his case, Hiro is able to stop Keita's hand with his own hand as some barrier is still left intact.

"Kageyama, to think I have to fight you... but... I cannot give up!" Makoto said summoning some demons that are excelled in ice attacks. "Now, fight!" She sends out icycles towards Hiro, which are only blocked by the Infinity barrier, resulting Keita being hit as well.

"Ow, hey, watch it!"

Meanwhile, at Saiduq's case... "Hm!" He casted a Megidolaon spell towards Fumi's demons, annihilating all of them, but...

"Did you think it would be easy? I got more instock from my app." She said summoning more demons. "Hehe, you better surrender now if you want to avoid pain."

"Grooaarr!" _blaast, ablaaze, gust, gust, freeze! _The demons fired all sort of elemental attacks towards Saiduq and Metatron.

"Hm," Metatron forms a round like posture as in to defend itself, there is no need as... _block, block, block! _Saiduq is casted with an infinity spell so he's alright, Metatron as well.

"You cannot surpass me no matter what resources you may have, for my will is strong as the Shining One, so bring out all the strong demons you may muster." Saiduq said not fazed by her own mockery. She does summon more demons and...

"Grooaarr!" _blaast, blaast, ablaaze, freeze, gust, boom, boom! _All sort of elemental attacks are fired towards him but... there is also almighty attacks included, so a normal barrier wouldn't be enough to deflect or block the attack so...

"Like the Shining One... Ah!" _Flash! _Saiduq casted infinity. "I have learned to believe in my heart, as all hearts are that of truth, I shall surpass my own limit, and become truth itself!" After fending off the attacks that were sent against him...

"Huurgh." Metatron comes into a long range attack with an energy gathering around the palms of his hands. "Hurrgh..."

"So, in order to see his ideal world come to fruitrition, we shall... lay impose our ideals to you!" He casted Armageddon spell, seeing that he has also surpassed his own limitations, he has accessed to limitless possibilities. _blaast, blaast- boom, boom, BOOM! _The unstoppable elastic energy blast penetrated through the fence that is on the way towards Fumi's demons.

"Grooaarr!" Decimating them, and annihilating them, along with...

"Guah!" Fumi is sent towards the direction behind her as the blast also penetrated through her. "Guurrghh-!" She is sent banging her back and head on the wall, making her unable to move from her position, and her cell is out of her reach as it is at least 15 inch away from her. "Ugh, ha ha, I'm screwed... I cannot beat you." All of her demons are destroyed and the rest that were instock in her app were all deleted in a way that the app was destroyed from the attack.

"Fumi, no!" Makoto said.

"I think it's about time we finish this." Hiro said focusing all of his attack on Keita, so far, he has managed to fend off all of his attacks and managed to avoid all of Keita's attack in the process.

"Time to finish this yeah, so, take this! Hiyaa-!" _Grooaarr! _A roaring lion of a flame silhoutte comes out of Keita's fist, this is strongest attack. "Take this, Multiple Attack!"

"Hm," Hiro casted Infinity. _block, block, block, block, block, block! _A lot of sounds of a fist punching a wall is heard, then... "You're done for." Hiro brought out two more demons to cast an fusion spell, and that is... "Ah!" It's Armageddon spell, there's nothing that could stand in its way... so... _blaast, blaast, BLAAST- Boom, BOOM! BOOM-! _

"Guah, urrghh-!" Keita is decimated and is sent flying towards a statue monument with his head and back banging on it, making him bleed in the process in the back of his head. "Gurgh, urrgh-!" And even then, the blast didn't disperse yet, wounding him further. Then... the rest of the JP membes realized they cannot beat both Hiro and Saiduq so...

"C-Crap, we can't... We can't fight anymore! We don't have any more demons in our apps!"

"S-Shit, we... we give up!" They said kneeling on the ground.

"..." The armageddon blast dispersed, sparing Keita more pain and wound.

"Ugh, ugh, I... I lost, I can't beat you, you're strong... too strong for me." Keita said groveling on the ground in pain.

"Wakui! Ah, dammit." Makoto is all that is left, both Hiro and Saiduq go to her, with Hiro placing a hand, signalling for Saiduq to leave this to Hiro.

"Saiduq, leave her to me."

"...Very well." He said smirking, with the usual smirk of course, Saiduq is often seen smirking all of the time, and sometimes he would put on a sleepy expression and a serious one.

"K-Kageyama, I..."

"...Makoto, are you afraid of Yamato?"

"Afraid? No... I... I have an obligation to repay Chief Hotsuin's kindness so..."

"Yamato's kindness huh... So, does that mean... "sounds" right "equal" right?"

"Wh-What...?" That is sort of a logical argument. "Sounds" represent that of Hiro's doubt about Yamato's merit system and the "equal" part is where Makoto's opinion doesn't matter, so...

"A logical argument is needed yes? Your own volition should be enough to make a distinguished thought about Yamato Hotsuin's own ideal for the world." Saiduq added to that.

"But... that's... no, I cannot betray JP! I have poured my heart and soul in being dedicated to their ideal, even if I were to lost my devotion to JP, what else would I be left with?" Makoto asked almost in a desperate attempt to at least, cover up her actions for joining Yamato's merit system.

"I see... so, it has come to this, well then..." Hiro summons Lucifer...

"Gr, hiyaa-!" _Freeze, freeze, bloock! _She attacked using an icycle wave towards Hiro, the ground has been frozen as a result, the ice are still there and they are sharped as knives and... the barrier Infinity protected Hiro however, and...

"Hm, unfortunate, you have chosen this, very well, Shining One..." _Snap. _With a snap of a finger...

"...Hm, Makoto, this is for you, so... embrace it." Hiro said closing his eyes and...

"Wha...?" Makoto is up for it... _blaast- blaast-! Blaast! Boom, boom! _"Uwaargh!" An armageddon spell is casted, sending her flying towards the Diet Building branch here in Osaka. "Arrgh-!" _Shatter, shatter! _She is sent flying towards the window, making the shards fall all over the ground, she's unable to stand up now due to her condition, _boom! _, and the Diet Building has been inflicted with a hole on its wall as a result. "Urrgh-! Ugh, ugh." Makoto coughed some blood, one of her teeth seems to have loosen up, she crawls back out of the Diet building in pain while touching her left shoulder that has been injured from the impact. "I... _cough... cough..._"

"Augh, dammit... _cough._"

"Hm, we're screwed. _cough._" Keita and Fumi crawl to the middle of the street, barely able to move further due to their injuries, and Keita seem to have been injured onto his abdomen while Fumi has only been injured on the head, she does not bleed but she feels like she can't be focused on computer screens for a while for she's suffering from an headache that is a result of her head banging on a wall, it seems its bleeding now. "Ugh, _cough, cough._"

"The Osaka branch is finished, you guys are finished, your own merit system is now gone." Hiro said in triumph while...

"Hm, the time has come for you all to fall back from this battle and settle your own conflict among yourselves." Saiduq said.

"..."

"..."

"...Hm," Makoto, Keita and Fumi have nothing to say to that. "You win, no point on debating that up, _sigh, _oh well, I suppose you have proven that your idea is more superior than that of ours, even Chief Hotsuin too it seems."

"Hm, I can't beat you, that much is certain, I am weak." Keita said.

"...Kageyama... you..."

"..." Hiro comes to Makoto and kneels in front of her. "Makoto."

"...You won, leave us, we have nothing more to lose now, Chief Hotsuin is in Nagoya, he's preparing the Dragon Stream to wipe out all of his enemies, in a single stroke that will annihilate all those who stand before him, and we were disposed as unimportant pawns for his work."

"As expendable peons you mean, he doesn't care about whether or not you are with him, but..." Saiduq speaks up.

"Ugh, yeah, I thought about that..." Keita said.

"We were nothing more but tools to him... oh well." Fumi said, she's always uncaring about her life, but now... "We are no more and no less necessary in this fight, you win, looks like your next course is Nagoya, Ronaldo and his coup are there, go and beat them if you want, the fact that you beat us single-handedly means you should have no problem of beating them. Although, I am curious Hiro as to why would you team up with this weird guy now, mind enlightening us?"

"Yeah, why would you suddenly decide to beat us all up?"

"Ugh, I... I myself am curious Kageyama, why? Why did suddenly decided to subdue all of us with him being only at your side?" Makoto asked.

"Hmph, I am making a new world where no one is bound by one's will." Hiro said.

"Wh-What?"

"A new world? Hm,"

"My, a new world you say? One where Polaris does not rule us all?" Makoto, Keita and Fumi asked.

"But... Kageyama, why... why are you...?"

"Tell me something, is a world bound by someone's will can be called a free world? Something like Polaris deeming us unworthy... there's no way I'm gonna let him do whatever he wants, he'll have to get through me first."

"But Kageyama, Polaris is an absolute being, if you challenge him..."

"We'll prevail, as long as we rely on the truth that our hearts know."

"The... truth?"

"Yes... Makoto, you realized that Yamato's own merit system will never work, society is made of people, not achievement or strength, if you dare impose such merity, society itself will collapse and there would be no more people to support it, and as far as I can tell, Ronaldo's own equality rule is no different, if people only relies on one perspective, that will be no longer than a tyrant's rule wherein no one is allowed to speak up for themselves, and those who have deliberately surrendered their own point of view in the matter, hmph, I suppose it is up to us to teach them that truth."

"..."

"Huh, you're something Kageyama."

"Yes, your mad plan seem to stem from that of your own extreme thinking of the situation." Keita and Fumi said.

"Hmph, you guys can stay here for all I care, after we're done here, you will see the sunrise of a new world." Hiro said with determination as he and Saiduq face the other direction of the building.

"Wait, Kageyama, but... answer me one thing... what are we to you now?" Makoto asked. "Are we still your enemy? Or..."

"That's up to you, I don't consider you guys as enemies, but you guys attacked us anyway, so that being said... Yamato is next, he's going down... along with his stupid merit system, after that, you all have nothing to fight for, JP will no longer function into this world, but in the new world, you can rebuild what is lost to you."

"I... see." Makoto answered that with sullen on her tone.

"I don't know if you guys will consider me as your comrade still in the new world but... see ya, I suppose we'll meet again soon." Hiro and Saiduq left the decimated Osaka branch, as well as the ruined state of the place where the battle took place.

"..." Makoto is left dispirited in her own position after he and Saiduq left, she falls down to the ground, having no more energy or will for that matter to continue staring at Hiro's direction. "Ah, defeated... it may be because I didn't acted on my... on my heart that I failed..."

"Hm, we lost, Hiro has troused all of our pride and strength." Keita falls helplessly on the ground as well.

"Hm, oh well, but Hiro's plan seems to be intriguing, a new world huh... Hmhm, intriguing, let us see if he can defy order itself, hehe." Fumi is intrigued by what Hiro said despite her injury, but... "But maybe... I'll lie down for a while, and see if I'll even see the light of the day." She lies down on the ground injured.

"..." Makoto rolls her body around to see the sky... it's raining. "Huh, it has been a while since it rained here, I remember... when I was swimmer, JP gave me a purpose, but now... after this, there will nothing left to fight for, I... _sob, sob._ Kageyama... I..." She closes her eyes in despair as the rain would wash away her tears and the dirt around her. "...I have... nothing... left... but..." Before losing consciousness... "...but you..." She said that with a last breath that was supposed to be like a good luck charm for Hiro to succeed.

...Meanwhile, at Nagoya...

"Hm, looks like the Osaka branch is down, there's only us... and Hiro." Airi said looking out through the binocular in her spot on this top of a building along with Ronaldo and the rest.

"Hmph, looks like Yamato's merit system is now down then, Hiro will probably come after us, he's with that mystery person right?" Ronaldo asked.

"Seems like it." Otome said.

"Well, should we go now? I mean, shouldn't we prepare or something?" Joe asked.

"No, leave them to me." Ronaldo said.

"What?"

"You guys... something is fishy here, that Yamato didn't show up in the fight, he must think of to sacrifice those people for his own benefit, I can't fathom of what he is planning, he may as well have planned the whole thing, like he intended for Hiro to beat them up and then he'll show up, creep up some creepy laughter and say that it was all his plan to do so."

"Hm, you're right, if I have known Chief Hotsuin, he's always trying to get ahead of his adversaries, he does not show remorse either." Otome said.

"Well, now that's tyranny, what do you want us to do Clicky?"

"Find Hiro, make him see our things."

"Whoa, isn't that... didn't you just say you take care of him?"

"Well, yeah, but... I can't help but feel like... something is up, that Yamato must be up to something... if we can't determine his plan... we're all screwed, so I guess it's best safe to say... leave the danger to me, you should have no problem of dealing with Hiro right?"

"Well, maybe, he and that mystery person are just two after all, while we're all team up to face them."

"Good, get to it, I'll join you guys soon enough." Ronaldo left the area.

"Alright, let's go, I'll be the right hand man of Clicky."

"Geez, you're too calm about this, Hiro and that mystery person just beat the crap out of those Osaka branch, I'm not sure we should underestimate him and that person."

"We will be alright, we're fighting for equality after all, I'm sure Hiro will understand our purpose." Otome said. "If he's not..."

"Hm, right, let's go." And so they set out... to halt Hiro and Saiduq's advance.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World**

**Chapter 4: Dream's End**

...Near the intersection street of Nagoya, both Hiro and Saiduq arrived here expecting resistance, but so far, none have bothered to cross their path, and now... they come across here... well actually, it seems somebody decided to cross their path now, a lot of people have gathered at the middle of the intersection, Hiro recognized some few people he knows, Joe, Airi and Otome. "Hiro." Otome said.

"So you come." Airi said.

"Hey Hiro, looks like we're enemies into this whole thing huh? Hm, sorry man, I wish we could get along in other times, but not here, sorry." Joe said.

"Joe... Hm, I suppose it's useless talking into this stuff, isn't it?" Hiro said, he knows so far that it seems talking their way out of the ideals of these guys would be just like wasting one's own breath. "Then, I suppose we both know where this will end up."

"Hold up, we just want to make an equality system, when equality is finally achieved, everybody would have a chance, helping one another." Airi said.

"Yes, we help one another, strangers, friends and family alike, we could all get along, isn't that a good ideal world?" Otome said.

"Is that what equality is all about? If you surrender your own opinion over matters, will that still be called a free world? You're no different from Yamato's own merit system." Hiro said explaining the flaw of this equality system.

"We're completely different from him! His system preys on the weak, while we only help out those in need."

"Really? What if these people you're trying to befriend with are actually bad guys? And more importantly, this equality system you claim is good for the best of world is not something all people are willing to look forward to."

"Yes... Tell me something, is the law really absolute in your case?" Saiduq asked. "Such point of view is only one thing."

"No it's not! When the world is equal, it could only lead to happiness, there will be no more selfishness!" Airi said.

"Airi, you don't know the half of it." Hiro said.

"Hiro, we believe in our dream, we want to make an equality system where everyone would get along fine and everyone would help one another." Otome said.

"Yeah, should society's problems and weakness be solved, everything would turn out fine, and I'm willing to help out in that!" Joe said.

"Really? What if I say... that your equality system that you claim is the best of all won't make me happy at all?" Hiro said.

"Yes... Though there are a lot of factors to consider in your words, though you claim you want peace, you're the ones challenging us, and one more point... should you rely on this equality system, you will deny everyone of their own perspective on the matter, isn't that the same as tyranny?" Saiduq said offering more wisdom into this matter.

"No it's not! Just show you... show you... we'll show you that equality is good!" Airi said bringing out her cell. "If you're not gonna get along with us, you're as bad as Yamato and his people!"

"_sigh._" Hiro sighs at this.

"Hmph, as expected, I suppose it would be just a waste of our breath to see if you will believe us in our own perspective, very well." Both Hiro and Saiduq prepare for battle with Hiro bringing out his cell.

"Huh, I guess it's useless talking about this, after this is all over, let's haul it over!" Joe said bringing out his cell.

"For the sake of equality... we will not lose!" Otome said bringing out her cell along with the citizens who have rallied in their cause.

"We'll make you cooperate with us no matter what! You say we're denying everyone of their freedom, you're no different from us! You just want your ideal to the world to be imposed on us too!" Airi said trying to find the right words, but in the end, she couldn't find one.

"Are we? We are merely respecting our own views in the world while trying to cooperate with those who have imposed some laws or rules into this world but... you guys, you are denying us on our own view, a peace that you claim that is best for the world is not something all people are willing to look upon with grace." Hiro said.

"Let's talk about this when the battle is over, I'm sure you'll understand our ideals!" Otome said summoning some demons with a sort of like baby figure about them.

"Hm, let us dismantle the apps of those who are not supposed to be involved into this Shining One." Saiduq said casting Infinity on both him and Hiro.

"Alright."

"Huarroar."

"Hmurr." Both Lucifer and Metatron went into a position for a range attack, both spread forth their wings and..

"Ahh!" _blasst, ablaaze, freeze, gust, gust, shoock, boom, boom! _Both sent out elemental attacks of fire, ice, lightning and wind, they are aimed towards the citizens, making their cellphones go haywire.

"Gyaah!"

"Kyaah!" All of them have been disarmed of their apps, making them unable to go in battle.

"You have two choices, you can be decimated by us or... you can leave now." Hiro said offering the citizens two choice of surrender or... be obliterated.

"Everyone, please leave, leave this thing to us!" Otome said urging the citizens to leave at once.

"Yeah, we'll take care of these guys!" Airi said.

"Well, hurry up! You heard the girls." Joe said. The citizens left as they were ordered to. "Alright, I guess it's time to put this show on the road, let's go!"

"Alright, Hiro, we're gonna make you cooperate with us no matter what!" Airi said summoning her demons along with Joe and Otome.

"Please try to understand, we're only doing this for the good of everyone, even children." Otome said trying to reason out.

"Hmph, you think your own equality system is something the children are looking forward to? What if they do not want this to happen and you are all doing it because you have nothing to say in this kind of matter?" Hiro said.

"You cannot know that! Stop making assumptions already!" Airi said.

"I'm not making assumptions, you know that, I'm speaking out of my senses, and you're just denying your own view in the manner."

"That's right, you people have nothing to say to Ronaldo Kuriki's view and that is why you thought of his ideal as something that can lead a brighter future, you are wrong, a society that is only based on such one perspective isn't enough. Everyone must have freedom in their choices, if you deny them that-" Saiduq said offering more guidance but...

"Stop making excuses! You guys are the bad guys here!" Airi said charging forth.

"Hm, I suppose words will not reach you all in your state of your mind right now, very well." _block, block, block! _Both Hiro and Saiduq are protected by the Infinity spell. "I am a friend of the Shining One, and if the only way to resolve this matter is to crush your ideals, then we shall do so." He casted Megidolaon, decimating some of Airi's demons.

"Hm," _Ablaaze, ablaaze! _Hiro sent out a bonfire that also destroyed some of her demons.

"Alright, for the sake of our dream, we won't lose!" Otome said casting some sort of spell on everyone to get their magic powered up, Goddess grace it seems.

"Alright, for the sake of a equal system, I'll do this!" Joe said commanding his demons to charge, they're all like elephants by the way.

"Groouurrgh!"

"Groouurrgh!" They all casted a petrifying spell towards Hiro and Saiduq. Hiro casted another Infinity spell just to be on the safe side. This protected them from the power of those elephants.

"Hm," Saiduq commands Metatron to attack, it sends out a force of wave that incapacitated the elephant like demons. "What is true peace? Will it be under the law? Or will it be just the peace of the mind that is needed?" _Snap. blaast, blaast, boom, boom! _Saiduq asked that while commanding Metatron to fire more lights, light judgment beam it seems, this destroyed some of the demons in tow.

"Hm," _Blaast, blaast! _Lucifer fired dark waves as in command of Hiro, who is like resembling Lucifer's own background of someone who defies order itself. "I won't let you ideals go to fruitrition, a world with only the law as the judge of all things is no more than a tyrant's world, I want this world... to be that of freedom!" He casted Megidolaon spell towards everyone, Otome, Airi and Joe. _boom, boom! _

"Gr!"

"Gurgh!"

"Whoa." Otome, Airi and Joe are all sent flying at that. "Gr, you guys are serious into this huh? Alright, time to get our A game." Joe said regaining his composure while dusting himself off.

"We won't lose, for the sake of equality, we won't lose!" Airi said getting mad as she usually does.

"For the sake of the children... we won't lose!" Otome said, all of them are summoning some sort of energy ball on their hands, it's...

"We recovered a piece of the Dragon Stream that Yamato used... we'll use it, to incapacitate you, after that, we can talk to you about our ideals." Otome said.

"Hmph, no need, no matter what you say, I won't listen to your equality system." Hiro said casting another Infinity spell.

"Gr, gurrgh! Why are you being so selfish!" Airi said acting wildly as she usually does when she's angry. "We just wanted equality, isn't that a good thing!"

"No Airi, it is not!" A voice said.

"Huh? That's..."

Dera Deka comes to the side and it seems he has been watching the whole ordeal so far. "Airi, this won't solve all the problems in the world. This equality system that you're trying to impose has been the cause why I left our family, don't make the same mistake as I did!"

"Wha-Wha- D-Dad? No, you're... you're already..."

"Airi, that's your dad?" Joe asked.

"Guys, please focus, we'll-" Otome said trying to get everyone to focus on the energy of the Dragon Stream to be focused on Hiro and Saiduq.

"No, dont-! Airi!" Dera Deka shouted.

"Daddy... I... Gr, Gruurrgh!" Frustrated at her indecision just now. "Hiro, this is your fault! You turned Dad over me!"

"Airi, don't-!"

"Hmph,"

"Hm," Both Hiro and Saiduq were prepared for this.

"Now, attack!" Otome commanded. _blaast, blaast! _A shockwave is sent towards them, that is that of the Dragon Stream of the Government's own superweapon whenever a supernatural crisis arises, they would use this as a last desperate attempt to avoid the city of being in danger.

"Hmph, Shining One..."

"Ah... it's time for the truth... to rise out." _Block, block-! _The attack is blocked by the Infinity spell as Hiro and Saiduq came to expect, the blast is then reduced to smaller particles until... "If you guys are so into this equality system, then there's only one solution..."

"Right, we'll crush your ideals here and now." Both Hiro and Saiduq went into a position of long range attack. ...And then... "Hiyaa!"

"Hiyaa!" _blaast, blaast! _Both attack with a wave of darkness coming out, this is called Dark Viper, an attack that is an almighty element that is that of darkness itself. _boom, boom! _

"Urgh!" Otome is incapacitated.

"Urrgh!" Airi as well.

"Grk, oh boy." Then the third is Joe.

"Airi!" Dera Deka said.

"D-Dad, I..."

"I think it's about time you guys would hand over your ideals, whether you like it or not, truth... will prevail." Hiro said walking forth towards everyone. "Sa... Rest well." _Snap! _A snap of a finger... and... _blaast, blaast-! Boom, Boom, BOOM! _An armageddon spell is casted, decimating everyone and their demons, removing all those that are instock in their cells still.

"Gurraayaa!"

"Urrgh!"

"Guaargh!" _boom, blaast- Boom, boom! _That destroyed the Nagoya faction, leaving only the leader, Ronaldo Kuriki, intact along with...

...Somewhere, ontop of a building...

"Oh, well done Hiro, you have defeated all pawns in the way." Yamato said congratulating Hiro from elsewhere while looking out in his binoculars.

"Yamato Hotsuin!" Ronaldo shouted, he finally tracked Yamato here ontop of the Tsuutenkaku tower. "_huff, huff. _I finally found you, you bastard."

"Hm? Oh, it's you... I forget your name from time to time but..."

"What? You bastard- I'll beat the stuffing out of you!"

"Hmph, a mere worm like you challenging me? Is it for the sake of equality? Hmph, as Hiro demonstrated just now, power is everything. He has decimated your own pathetic pawns of egalitarian ideals and now you are all alone."

"Hmph, same goes for you, I was wondering why you weren't showing up, now I know, you sacrificed your own people to get what you want to benefit yourself!"

"Ha ha, you think a mere worm like you can beat me?"

"Yeah, I intend to beat you up for all the people that were hurt because of you... Let's settle this now, Yamato Hotsuin!" Ronaldo said summoning his demon of something like that fighting for justice kind of way, which reflects that of his own personality background.

"Hmph, if this is the way it's going to be... I shall grant your wish." Yamato summons a couple of demons, a bird like demon, a totem like demon and a dancer too, well, not really a dancer. Then, the strongest demon is that of something of a deity figure, it's Asura, something of that that gives order and law in worlds and it's considered as something to worship, something Yamato's own personal background as chief of JP is being reflected on. "Sa, you take the first strike if you dare."

"As you wish, alright, let's go!"

"Hurrghh!" Ronaldo's demon, the Bishamonten, comes charging in along with Ronaldo. _Clash, clash! _it clashed with that of Asura, Yamato's deity demon.

"Hmph, your own worthless ideal of a equal world is something I'm trying to rid of, a weakling like you is making some flaws into this society, so for that reason, you shall be dispersed along with your peers!"

"Huaah!" _Clash, Claarcht! _Asura broke through the close contact and then...

"Hiyaa!"

"Huaarrgh!" Both Yamato and Ronaldo are about to settle their dispute once and for all.

...Back at Hiro and the others...

"Urgh..." The beaten and battered Nagoya branch lie on the ground as the rain started to pour down again, Otome's wounds mostly come from the attack that came from Hiro, her legs are sort of bleeding, making her unable to stand.

"Urgh, I'm in serious trouble... ha ha... we could not beat you." Joe said sort of laughing sarcastically. Groveling in pain too for that matter, he can't stand up.

"Urgh, we can't win... this is the worst." Airi said being in the same position as the rest.

"Airi, Airi!" Dera Deka comes to his daughter side...

"Dad... wha- Why are you... I thought you were..."

"I was in hiding, if I had shown myself, you wouldn't be able to live properly along with your mom and brother, I..."

"That's not what I meant! Why didn't you inform us you were alive, we could have-"

"If he told you he was alive, what would JP would think of that? What would Yamato would have done if he knew that someone he wanted eliminated is still walking?" Hiro asked.

"That's enough kid, I'll answer with my own volition."

"Hm, let him be the mediator Shining One, he has something to say in this matter." Saiduq said.

"Airi, I went into hiding because if I stay at our place, JP would had expelled us out of society, equality is only one thing, but if you abide by it in the same way I did... you might have done something you would have regretted for for the rest of your life, like I did."

"B-But... that's..."

"It's true Airi, if you just rely on the equality ideal of Ronaldo, there's no telling what damages would be done, your own volition will be denied and no one will have freedom anymore." Hiro said.

"..."

"..." Otome and Joe seem conflicted in their beliefs now.

"He's right, the law isn't absolute... I realized that now, such law is only through the perspective of an individual, you can respect it as well as retaining your own ideals in the matter, that is freedom, Airi." Dera Deka said explaining the true nature of things.

"..." Airi has nothing to say.

"I understand you wanted everyone to laugh and just be happy Airi, but it cannot be done by simple removing the perspective of others, that is no longer peace in your part."

"B-But... _sigh, _you might have a point."

"Yeah... I... I thought with equality, we could finally achieve our dreams. I wanted to secure a bright future for the children, but I couldn't even do that." Otome said.

"Otome, would Koharu be happy to see that?" Hiro asked. "That you are fighting your friends for the sake of equality? That you are becoming evil in the eyes of children, would Koharu would be eager to see that? Would it be called peace when everyone is angry at the fact that they don't have the right to decide for themselves?" Hiro asked contradicting her beliefs.

"Th-That's... _sigh, _you... might have a point there. All this infighting among us... all of us adults fighting each other because we do not cooperate, and that we are branding ourselves as outcasts of society, Koharu... she can't live alone, she..."

"Right, do not be so hasted by your own ideals of equality, Koharu cannot live under someone else's roof, you are the only one who can take care of her, don't forsake her now."

"Hm... You're right, you taught me some senses here Hiro, hehe, thank you."

"Hm, an equality peace... it's not really peace huh? Huh, yeah, I guess so." Joe said realizing the error of his ways as well. "And fighting my friends to achieve that, that would never happen."

"Right, Joe, your girlfriend died... because she thought she was doing what was right by abiding by the ideals of individuals who are the higher-ups, and look how it ended up." Hiro said further reinforcing his own beliefs... which are truth by the way.

"Hm, right, and me abiding by my own job... I didn't get to see my girlfriend one last time because of that... I see your point Hiro, huh, I guess Clicky wasn't all correct. None of us were." He said grunting while laughing.

"_sigh, _the same goes for me, I gave up on my dream as a pianist because of something that I don't like... _sigh, _and I'm doing it again here... I didn't have any goal in mind so I guess I just thought of abiding by the law, _sigh._" Airi said sighing in frustration, as well as inner peace.

"Airi, please, stop all of this, kid, please forgive Airi, she's-" Dera Deka said asking Hiro to forgive Airi and the others.

"I never had a grudge against them in the first place, so tell me, where's Ronaldo?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, Ronaldo Kuriki, he's your leader isn't he? Where is he?" Saiduq asked.

"Huh, Clicky went on to fight Yamato at the Tsuutenkaku tower, I heard he got a piece of the Dragon Stream with him, we picked up the remains awhile ago when we were discussing our plans." Joe said. "But, I don't think he can beat the dude out of his own misery."

"Right, Ronaldo and Yamato are going to settle it out ontop of the tower, whoever wins... well, I doubt Yamato would just let Ronaldo roam freely after challenging him so..." Otome said thinking of a possible way that how a battle between the two might end up.

"Yeah, and should Ronaldo win, he won't just let Yamato off the hook that easily, he'll..." Airi thinks of a way of how Ronaldo would win while Otome thinks of a way of how Yamato would win, both results... will end in blood, there's no doub about that. As the rain continues to fall on the group, some heavy thunder are striking, as if reflecting on the mood of the situation.

"It's raining, hm, Shining One, we best take this people to shelter." Saiduq said.

"Hm, right." Hiro tends to Otome while Saiduq would attend to Joe. "Can you stand?" Hiro asked as he lays Otome's hand around his neck.

"Hehe, I'm fine, I wouldn't be a doctor if I knew nothing about my health." She said.

"Right." Then he slowly walks her away from the area.

"Can you rise up? Let us go." Saiduq said.

"Huh, right."

"Airi, let's go. Your dad wouldn't want you to start more petty wars about equality." Dera Deka said carrying his daughter.

"_sigh, _right." The group take the Nagoya branch out of the rain as they place them on the building of JP here in Nagoya.

...Meanwhile, ontop of Tsuutenkaku...

"Hiyaa!"

"Hm," _Clash, claarrcht-! _Yamato and Ronaldo continue to brawl it out, Ronaldo has been the one doing the assault while Yamato would sometimes endure all of his attacks while thinking of a way of how he may counter Ronaldo's attacks.

"Hmph, you refuse to allow my merit system ideal to take fold... aren't you the same as my virtues? You don't wish for anyone to rise up against justice, and yet you claim this is for the best."

"Justice will prevail no matter what!"

"Hmph, your own equiliriuminical ideals are starting to buzz me off, you annoy me, time for you to begone." _Flash. _Yamato uses his own gathered energies of the dragon stream, it seems to be a lot. "I have salvaged some parts of the Dragon Stream myself, it's not enough to take down all of my enemies but... I shall use it to benefit your own demise, Ronaldo Kuriki, be honored that I have remembered your name and perish!"

"Rooaarr!" The accumulated energies of the dragon stream give form of something like a dragon behind Yamato, all of his other demons are dispersed as a result of him gathering some energies into it, in order to improvise it. "Rooaarr!" It's almost the exact appearance of the Dragon Stream, except it's yellowish in all of its skin etch and the scale... are glowing, signifying something like an attack being charged and prepared to. "Rooaarr!"

"Ha ha, farewell Ronaldo... Kuriki was it? Your own ideals will be crushed here by the strength of my own power! Ha ha ha!"

"Gr," Ronaldo realizes he's in a disadvantageous situation, if he gets hit, he's done for, he saw how the Dragon Stream have swallowed Mizar last time, if he gets devoured by this... not just his flesh will be wiped out, his own entire being will be wiped out. "Gr, I can't... I cannot back down on my ideals now! Hiyaa-!" As usual, he would charge forth towards his enemies without cowering in fear.

"Hmph," That prompted Yamato to retaliate with force, and by force, meaning... almighty force so...

"Rooaarr!" _blaast-! _The dragon behind Yamato fired an energy blast. "Rooaarr!" Followed by it giving itself in a form of a energy blast that merged with the blast, making it unstoppable.

"Gr, dammit, Hiro, if you were here..." An image of Hiro... then the things they did like help out JP when they were in trouble... there's no way Ronaldo would not remember that, it thought him of what is justice is, and that is... "I will... abide... by my own justice!" That prompted him not to stop. "Hiyaa-!" Along with his demons, he charged forth and... _Claarrkkkchht-! _A spark of clashing of power escalated, creating a spark ontop of the Tsuutenkaku tower.

...Somewhere else...

"Huh? What is...?"

"Is that...?" Makoto and the Osaka branch saw the spark from where they are, they are still wounded given that they were not treated after their defeat, they're still lying on the ground wounded, with Keita being the only who has little strength in standing up, Makoto is still lying on the ground while Fumi could stand up due to her being only have an injury around the back of her head which is causing some headache that is like that of a illness like feverish headache.

"Hm? Is that Chief's...?"

"That's... the dragon stream. Ronaldo must be..." Makoto could only speculate on what is going on up there.

"Hey, is that...?" Keita asked about it.

"It seems Chief is pulling all the stacks against Ronaldo, hm, this could lead to trouble." The fact that they are fighting in the tower could damage the tower itself, the barrier isn't as its best capacity now, should it be destroyed... _shake, shake. _Some rumbling is heard. "Hm?"

"What the...?"

"Huh...?" The three are shaken up by that... _Crash, crack! _"Huh?" Makoto and the rest turned to the thing that emerged out of the Diet building by crashing through the walls, it's... it's...

"Grr." ...It's a Septentrion, the last one probably, as so far, the group speculated that they were based on the Big Dipper theory. "Grooaarr!" This Septentrion is shaped like a giant bowl that is rotating and it seems to have something inside that are rumbling, like monsters contained inside, as the lightning bolts strike in the sky, some silhoutte of monsters can be seen through it. "Grooaar."

"Grooaarr."

"Grooaar." There are four monsters intact it it seems. "Grooaarr."

"Wa..."

"What the...?" Makoto and the rest of the Osaka branch isn't in any condition to fight now so...

"I-It's... It's a Septentrion! I'm receiving a name on my app!" One of the JP member said. "Be... Bene... Benetnasch it seems!"

"Benetnasch?" Makoto asked. _shake, shake! _An earthquake occurs at Benetnasch's roaming in the area. "Gr!" Some of the ground are forming a crack as Benetnasch seems to be pacifying the area of demons... its attack of "Revoke Demons" have incapacitated the demons around the area, those that are nearby were sent to where they came from,

"Huh? H-Hey, my demons, they... they cannot... they cannot be summoned!" One JP member said.

"What?"

"Grooaarr!"

"Gr, grr..." Makoto tries to stand up but cannot due to her injury.

"Makoto, we have to move." Fumi said coming to her aid, the crack on the road is becoming bigger due to Benetnasch's power.

"Gr, we don't have the strength to fight it, after that fight with Hiro..." Keita said grumbling into his own powerlessness.

"Everyone, move!" The JP members tried to move out of the area while carrying their comrade in their arms, those who are injured.

"Gr, Fumi, I can't walk, I..." Makoto said feeling the itch of the pain around her.

"Hm, this is bad." Fumi said.

"Just... leave me, I got nothing else to lose... I will..."

"That won't do." Hiro's voice.

"Huh? Who...? Kageyama?"

Hiro comes here along with Saiduq, Otome, Airi and... Daichi and the rest of the Tokyo Branch, they all have scratches around them due to them getting beat up by the earlier battles. "H-Hey, Makoto, guys!" Daichi said.

"Huh... Shi... Shijima? Otome? Nitta...? Akie? Kageyama? Everyone?"

"Wow, you're all packed in group, have you come to mock us?" Fumi asked sarcastically.

"No way, why would we do that?"

"Hmph, because you defeat us." Keita said.

"Gr, it was Hiro who beat you, not us. It's time for the losers to unite dammit."

"Gr, fine, do what you want."

"Keita, let me help you." Jungo said offering his shoulder to Keita.

"Gr, you never learn do you? _sigh, _fine, you won, I don't have any strength to resist you guys." Keita said allowing himself to get dragged out.

"The Shining One specifically asked for all of us to carry you all to safety, I do believe Daichi Shijima and the rest are capable of that." Saiduq said.

"Haha, yup, Hiro and this mysterious guy here beat the stuffing out of us earlier, so it's now time for some recuperation for all of us." Joe said sarcastically. He carries Fumi around his shoulder. "Yup, let's go."

"Hm? You guys are acting brainless, have you forgotten you're our enemies and we are your enemies?" Fumi asked that sort of silly question.

"Who cares about that! Let's just help each other out!" Daichi said.

"Hm, there has been enough battle for now, the Septentrion is the last one..." Io said.

"Yeah, so Hiro, Saiduq... was it? We'll leave that one to you!" Hinako said.

"Hm, good luck, Hiro, mysterious person." Jungo said.

"My name is Al Saiduq, sa, let's go, Shining One."

"Hm, let's. Makoto, you go to safety." Hiro commanded.

"Kageyama... I..."

"Otome, would you carry her?"

"Hm, sure, ha ha, Makoto, I imagine you had a fight with Hiro right?" Otome asked jokingly while carrying Makoto's arms around her shoulder.

"Ugh... Otome, I don't have time for-"

"Sure you have, after Hiro remakes the world... it won't be under Polaris anymore, it will be..."

...Back at Tsuutenkaku tower...

"Hraarrgh-!" Ronaldo keeps at his charge towards Yamato despite how the blast of the Dragon Stream consuming him. "I vow... that whatever happens... I'll bring you to justice, Yamato Hotsuiin-!" He charges forth towards the blast. "Hiyaaarrgh-!"

"Gr, you still have enough power? Alright," _snap._ Yamato snaps a finger, putting all the being of the Dragon Stream into an energy blast...

"Gryaarrgh-!" Putting also the piece of the energy of the Dragon Stream that he absorbed earlier to good use, Yamato's own Dragon Stream seems to be equally surpassed that of a small fracture but... with truth on your side... "Yamato Hotsuin, this long rivalry between us... it's over!" _Flash! Rooaarr! _Ronaldo is able to dig deep into his heart of what he is truly fighting for and have been able to achieve the possibility of bringing forth justice and freedom! _Rooaarr! _The form of a dragon kind of way is headed towards Yamato.

"What? How did you-?"

"Guaarrghh-!" Ronaldo marches forth with the dragon going on his fist, making his fist improvised and powered up by its energies, now his fist is that of the dragon itself, now... "Guaarrghh- Go down, for justicee-!" He clenched his fist with the dragon on it, then he aims at Yamato on the face...

"Grr, huaargh!" Yamato poured more energy into the dragon stream but...

"Hiyaaa-!" ...This is... for justice... and... freedom. _STRRIIKKKEE-! _A direct hit to the face of Yamato, the dragon stream energy on Ronaldo's fist made it more brutal so... "Gr,"

"Guarrgh!" Yamato is blown out of the tower's edge, making him vulnerable at the arms of death. "Guaarrghh-!" He falls off the tower.

"Grooaarr!" The dragon stream that he harnessed dispersed as he could no longer contained it.

"Gr, ugh." Ronaldo himself falls into the ground due to him being able to endure a lot of pain, and there is nothing left in him that is making him stand so... "Gr, Yamato... Hotsuin." Looking below... Yamato is about to die from this height. "Gr, Y-Yamato..." This wasn't what he intended for him to die... so... "Guurrgh!" Using the last bit of strength he has, he summoned the dragon form energy of the dragon stream energy from his fist, _rooaarr!, _giving command to it, it ordered- or rather, Ronaldo Kuriki, using his own justice, commanded the dragon to catch Yamato to stop himself from falling, and it does so. _Rooaarr! _

"Gr," Yamato is about to accept death as defeat but... _Rooaarr, rooaarr!_ The dragon caught him, preventing him from falling into the ground, thus, saving him. "Gr, I..." Looking at the sky with rain on it... that has now stopped... the sun is beginning to rise... it seems it's already afternoon... "...lost." He said as the dragon dispersed and he is safely landed on the ground.

"Hmph, hm." Ronaldo smiles in delight from the top of the tower as he also lost consciousness due to exhaustion, he feels delightened though, given that he has believed in his own justice. "I did it... I did it... Thank you... Hiro." He said before losing consciousness.

...As for Yamato... "..." He stares at the sky while there is rain... despite the sun arising, it's still raining... this is sometimes natural as despite the sun, there is still rain, oh well, it's cleaning up the dirt on his body and his face, which seems to have not lost its smirk despite the wound on his face. "Grooaar..." It's just something like that is inflicted through a sheer contact with a hard, solid surface actually. "Hmph, so, I lost... to a greater power. Hmph, Hiro, you thought me that once... that even such is my ideals have flaws... I still have... faith... in your own power." He said before losing consciousness.

"Chief!" Makoto's voice, it seems the members of JP as arrived, Otome, Fumi, Keita, Airi, Jungo... Daichi, Io, Hinako and Joe. "Chief! Chief Hotsuin!" Makoto attempts to wake up Yamato, but he seems to be in deep sleep and cannot wake up. "Chief, Chief!"

"Relax, he's just sleeping." Fumi assures her.

"Yeah, he's like a baby in deep sleep." Otome said.

"Geez, seriously, this guy... falling off a building like that... he could have died!" Daichi said with some concern for the cold chief.

"Ha ha, well, at least, he's alive." Io said.

"Hmph, yeah, I guess so. Hey, what about Ronaldo?"

"I think he's up there, hey! Clicky! Clicky Ronaldo!" Joe calls out.

"I don't think he can hear you, he's pretty much sleeping like Yamato." Airi said.

"Hm, yeah, better put him down from there." Jungo said.

"Yosh, while Hiro and Saiduq are fighting..."

...Meanwhile, near the Diet Building in Osaka...

_Clash, clash! _"Grooaarr!" Benetnasch, that has been split in up to four pieces, battles both Hiro and Saiduq, it has the ability to nullify human attacks, so Hiro and Saiduq would have to rely on their own demons, as well as the possibilities they could muster. "Grooaarr!" _Shock, shock! _It casted Revoke Demons, desummoning the demons in the process.

"Hm, we cannot user our demons..." Saiduq said as the demons, Metatron and Lucifer, are summoned back to their phones, well, Hiro's phone, Saiduq doesn't need a cell to summon his own demons, but wherever they are when they are not summoned, they are there despite their faces appearing on the stock of demons in each demon tamers' cell.

"This is a problem."

"Grooaarr!" By the way, Benetnasch is carrying four other Septentrion parts on it, Alioth, Megrez, Phecda... and its own part of course. "Grooaarr!"

"Hm, what do you think we should do, Shining One?"

"We'll... rely on truth."

"Truth huh. Hm, very well." Both dabble into the stream of possibilities and...

"In our struggle together..." Now Hiro and Saiduq are communicating with each other through their emotions and thoughts, both seem to have bonded to some degree that they have come to trust each other, like a human trusting a supernatural being. "We have learned a lot of things, friendship, perseverance, struggle... we share joy, sorrow, pain... and love. We all have learned from our struggles."

"Yes... it is the natural way of life to feel such thing, we feel... we ponder... we become curious... in our hearts, the truth dwindle... but overtime, we realize... that... we have our own volition of choices, we become resilient, and we become more and more knowledgeable about ourselves, I myself, I was filled with doubt that I thought I was the cause of all the calamity that has hit the world but... I also admit I played a part in thwarting Polaris's judgment on the world and..."

"Ah, we become more and more stronger... and for that..." _Flash. _An orb flows about Hiro's arms... this is an orb of truth, one that grants wish in dire situations... like... "That is why..." Opening their eyes...

"Grooaarr!" The four pieces of Benetnasch gather around them...

"That is why... we won't stop here, we'll make a world of happiness of everyone's desire, that is why... freedom... will reign!" Hiro gathers the accumulated power of truth and... "We will prevail, hiyaa!" He throws the orb of truth towards the piece of Benetnasch that is that of its own piece and... "Hiyaa!"

_Flash, Flaash-! _The orb glows, affecting Benetnasch's special waves that send jam on the cellphones of demon tamers, right now, Saiduq doesn't need a cell as... he doesn't need one from the beginning, Hiro's stock is now available again. "Grooaarr!" The other four pieces were rendered immobilized by the truth's light emanating from the orb... perhaps even one piece is the whole truth. "Grooaarr!"

"Now,"

"Ah." Both Hiro and Saiduq form a stance, then they swirl around like dancing... and then... with Hiro holding his cellphone and Saiduq merely stretching out a hand. "Ahh... ah!" _Flash, flash! _Both summon their respective demons, Lucifer, the one that brings forth a new world order, and Metatron, the supposedly voice and sword of a divine being, and now, both are eager to squash the life out of Benetnasch.

"Grooaarr!"

"Ahh!" Both Hiro and Saiduq used Megidolaon, _boom, boom, _destroying the part of Alioth and Megrez, then...

"Ahh!" Saiduq used force with Metatron to destroy the Phecda part and... then... "Shining One, this is your "cue". "

"Ah." Hiro and Lucifer gathers a lot of energy...

"Groooaarr!" This part of Benetnasch is that of something that nullify human attacks so...

"I'm trusting you, go!" Hiro points at the piece of Benetnasch.

"Hurrooaarr!" Lucifer used black viper to immobilized the piece, making it vulnerable, even to human attacks.

"Yosh, sa..." Hiro gathers some energy... and... "Ah..." Aiming at the piece of Benetnasch... "Ahh... Ahh... Ah!" He used Armageddon spell, _blast, blaast-! Boom, boom, BOOM! _

"Grooaarr!" Destroying the last piece of Benetnasch, and destroying the last of the Septentriones.

"Hm,"

"Hm," Both Hiro and Saiduq stand victorious as Benetnasch ceases to exist and then... _boom, boom- BOOm, BOOM! _Benetnasch's explosion created some sort of pillar that is the means to transport those who are victorious in this whole ordeal towards Polaris, now, the way is open. "That is the pillar to Polaris's domain, Shining One, are you ready?"

"Hm," Hiro nods. "Let's go."

"Hm, very well, for the sake of all mankind... let us march, and see the dawn of a new world to come."

...Somewhere else...

Everyone took Yamato and Ronaldo back to Tokyo to which they used the terminal in order to get by, Yamato and Ronaldo is still unconcious. "Hm? Hey, look." Daichi points at the pillar on the sky that is glowing, a lot of people can see it due to it standing out at Osaka.

"Hm?"

"Hm?"

"That's..." Everyone turns to it.

"Whoa, what is that?" Joe asked.

"Hm, from what Chief has told us, after the last Septentrion is defeated, a pillar of a path will open up and then those who are victorious can use it to come to that Polaris guy." Fumi said.

"What- You're saying Hiro and that weirdo have defeated that last Septentrion?" Daichi asked.

"Looks like it, hm, as expected of Kageyama, he's always achieving something that impossible for us to accomplish." Makoto said sort of delightened at Hiro's achievement of sort.

"Hm, ha ha, Hiro is awesome." Io said.

"Hm, yeah, ha ha, that guy..." Airi said.

"Hmhm, everyone likes Hiro." Otome said giggling.

"Geez, so he troused the rest of us and got there, hm, I guest we'll just have to put our faith in him." Daichi said.

"Hm, if it's Hiro, we can rely on him, right Jungo?"

"Meow." Jungo and Jungo said.

"Hmph, that moron is more popular than he's worth." Keita said.

"Oh well, let us see if he's mad plan go into fruitrition then, a new world huh... Sounds fun, I can't wait to anticipate the results." Fumi said.

"Hmm... hnm..." Yamato seems to be waking up.

"Hm? Chief?" Makoto asked.

"Hm..." He opens his eyes.

"Yo, sleepy head, you're just in time, Hiro just beat the last of the Septentrion, it's now time for a showdown with that Polaris guy." Daichi said.

"Hm?" Yamato stares at the pillar. "Hmph, I see, so it has come to this, let us see if this ideal world surpassed that of my own ideals." Yamato said smirking as usual.

"Chief, you shouldn't talk, you're-" Makoto said.

"I got my last piece in this whole ordeal, I'm ready to see this through, as part of our vow was to oblidge to the wishes of the victors, and right now, Hiro is the victor, so I'll abide by his own rules."

"Ha ha, yeah, we all will." Daichi said turning to that pillar and is ready to shout. "Hey, Hiro! Can you hear me? We'll rooting for you!" He shouts, all the rest gather as well.

"Kageyama, we're all rooting for you, don't lose to that entity that is intending to deem us all unnecessary and show him the truth of your resolve!" Makoto said shouting as well.

"Hiro, we're all behind you all the way...!" Io shouted.

"Yeah man, don't die on us!" Joe said.

"Go for it, Hiro!" Hinako said.

"Don't go dying on us all of the sudden, otherwise, we'll..." Airi said.

"Hm, Hiro, show Polaris the true meaning of friendship!" Jungo said.

"Meow!" ...As well as Jungo.

"Hmph, hey, moroon-! Don't go dying on us! Victors should celebrate into this whole strength testing thing." Keita said.

"Hmph, Hiro Kageyama, show us... the true extend of the possibilities you can create." Yamato said not so shouting... he's not shouting that is.

"Hmph, oh well." Joe said.

"Hehe, Hiro will make a bright future for all of us, so... we'll rooting for you!" Otome joins in.

"Oh well, let's see how the fate of the world will be decided in the matter of hour, Hiro! Make my research more enjoyable!" Fumi shouted.

"Yeah, go show that bastard who's boss!" Hinako said.

"Right, go for it Hiro-! My buddy, WE'RE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU!" Hiro's best friend, Daichi, shouted as loud as he can, then everyone put their hands to their mouths altogether and then...

"GO HIROOO-!"

...At Hiro and Saiduq...

"Let us go Shining One, the world's time is at its limit." Saiduq said.

"Hm, let's... Hm, everyone." Everyone's smiling faces come to Hiro, it seems he can at least hear some hearing sound of cheering for him. "Hm," He smirks at this, then he smiles. "Alright, let's go!" _Flaash, flaash...! Flaash, flaash-! _The pillar of light engulfs both Hiro and Saiduq and now... they are transported...

...Akasha Stratum...

In this vast dimension where everything is under the observation of an almighty being, Hiro and Saiduq are transported somewhere where everything is shimmering in appearance, like you can see your own reflection all over the place. "This is...?"

"This is the Akasha Stratum, where the administrators- or would be administrators reside, it is where Polaris reside, and..." Turning to the middle platform of this place... something emerged out of the ground... a circular thing with something below it... the circular thing splits into many tiny pieces, making the thing below it visible, it seems to be like that of a monumental object with a symbol on its middle section, presumably, it's the symbol of absolute authority, like that of a cross it seems. Then there are two long lengthwise object to its side as a sort of balance it seems. "Ah, it has been aeons since we last met."

"Alcor... and you, Hiro Kageyama, the one who has surpassed all of my trials to mankind, as well as you, and has now made your way unto me... but you seem to have been brought by Alcor, my own sword."

"You are now passed giving authority into this world Polaris, the time has come for mankind to make their own decisions without someone to give them absolute destiny to be followed."

"Hm, Polaris was it? You are... I will... destroy you here... and now." Hiro said.

"Hmph, such arrogance, as expected of the corrupted nature of mankind, what can you possibly achieve by destroying me?"

"I have someone else who can handle the throne in your case... and it's not me, it's Saiduq, he'll handle the records there."

"Impossible, I inherited this throne after Kawkab, Thuban and Vega, and Eli will be the next. How can a mere worm change that order of the divine itself?"

"I am not certain of that Polaris... man has unlimited potential in them." Saiduq said.

"Heretic! But perhaps your doubts about my own authority has something to do with the will of the divine itself."

"I thought of that as well, but I realized... this feelings... are of my own, no one else."

"Hm, and we'll prove it, let's go Saiduq, you can edit the records of the things that are destined to be set input into the world, man will know a new tomorrow, and we'll dispose of this worm of a administrator! After that, you can live amongst humans if you wish."

"Thank you, Shining One. These wonderful emotions would be that of my own, now, let us go...! A new world is dawning!"

"Hmph, foolish human... and Alcor, you are not worth speaking with any further, I shall dispose of you now!" To that response, both Hiro and Saiduq enter into fighting stance, Polaris summoned some pieces of the circular thing on the ground as its guardians.

"Mankind has lost its worth and have been deemed corrupted... this is absolute authority, no one will bend this order, man shall know its place... and everything...would return to nothing! Now, embrace the Void that awaits you!" _Shoock, shoock, shoock! _"Arrrghh-!" _Shoock, shoock- Boom! _A dark shockwave is sent towards Hiro and Saiduq.

"Hm,"

"Hm," Now, the battle that will determine the fate of mankind and the world will now... begin!

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil Survivor 2: The Birth Of A New World**

**Chapter 5: A New Tomorrow**

"Arrghh-!" _Shock, shock, shock! _Polaris attacked with some dark eletric shock called Heavenly Wrath, it's directed at Hiro and Saiduq.

"Hm," Saiduq casted Infinity to protect himself and Hiro, "I'm sorry Shining One, I cannot turn on Polaris, I'll leave the rest to you." He said realizing that his body is not that of human, but rather...

"I understand, leave the rest to me." Hiro said marching towards the main body of Polaris.

"Kageyama Hiro was it? I shall dispose of your foolish and arrogant ambition here and now, you shall disappear along with all of humanity!" _Shoock, shoock, shoock! _Polaris fired the Heavenly Wrath at Hiro, the Infinity that Saiduq casted protected him.

"Hiyaa!" Along with Lucifer, Hiro prepares for one final showdown with this almighty being. _Flaash...! _

...Meanwhile, in Tokyo...

"Chief, will you be okay?" Makoto asked tending to Yamato who is still wounded.

"Hmph, Hiro will challenge the order of Polaris, once, I have aligned myself to that being and intended to make a world that is based on merit system, now, I wonder, will the world prosper at Hiro's own volition, I cannot sit idly by and see that it is not witnessed before my eyes."

"Geez, you're always like that, well, I got used to it, so no problem." Daichi and the rest are here too, the citizens of Tokyo along with the rest are also gathered here given that the Void has now expanded further that there's only one tiny space for everyone to gather, nearly all the people are now gathered here, all of whom who have survived it seems.

"Hm, yeah, oh well, but guys... we have a lot of people who needs healing here. We have to do something about them." Hinako said.

"Hina is right, we have to do something." Airi said.

"Hm, it seems all the police can do is rely on you kids, you all have amazed me so far." Dera Deka is also here, after a long hiding amongst the populace, he can now walk freely without fear of his identity being exposed and he's reunited with Airi. "But that kid, Kageyama Hiro was it? Where is he?"

"He's... He's going to fulfill everyone's wishes." Airi said looking down while her arms are together, making some sort of dwindle of fingers. So it would seem. Her fingers are together and are moving in a tangled that is.

"Yes, Kageyama is probably fighting for the sake of all mankind now, hm, I wish I could accompany him." Makoto said.

"Oh, Makoto, you wish to be with Hiro?" Otome teased once again.

"Eh...? O-Otome, what are you... implying all of the sudden?" She becomes flustered as a result.

"Well, the world's time won't last long, the Void is now frankly consuming everything, except for Tokyo, Osaka and Nagoya it seems." Fumi added to the information.

"It won't last much longer."

"Meow." Jungo and Jungo, on his shoulder, said.

"Which is why all we could do is wait patiently and see whatever fate await us, but... hmhm, with Hiro's unique possibilities, I am sort of intrigued of what will be my further goals will be."

"Hmph, as long as it is Hiro, I doubt we'll have to expect something worse than your merit system, but, I suppose such merits have their worth." Ronaldo said smiling in a chuckling way.

"What does that mean?"

"By merit, you mean by worth right? Hmph, everyone has their worth, though it is only through the perspective of others that you see their worth, for me, all of us are worthy, so I guess my equality ideal has been surpassed by Hiro's own ideal as well, I guess the law isn't everything."

"And...? What are you implying exactly Kuriki?"

"I'm saying we are all free to choose our own path. Hiro has show me that."

"Hmph, our own path huh... Hm, I wish to become stronger as Hiro then." Keita said smirking more evily than before, but not really evil of course.

"Huh, well, I guess all of our faiths rest on Hiro now, I wonder what he is doing with that weirdo..." Daichi said looking up the sky where the pillar of light towards Polaris's domain is still standing.

"Yeah... Hiro." Io said gazing at the sky...

...At the Akasha Stratum...

"Hiyaa!" _Thud, thud! Thud! _"Hiyaa!" _Thud! _Hiro kept punching and kicking the monumental face of Polaris.

"Hrooaarr!" _blaast, ablaaze, freeze, gust, gust, shoock, shoock, boom, boom! _Then Lucifer fired all sort of elemental attacks towards the entity of an administrator.

"Huurrgh!" _blaast, blaast! _Saiduq fired some Megidolaon spells towards the pieces of Polaris, sort to speak, he cannot damaged them with his own body so he's leaving all the attack to his own demon, Metatron. "Hurrgh!" _boom, boom! _

"Shining One, go forth and bring a shining future!"

"Alright, hiyaa-!" _Thud! _Another punch to Polaris.

"You fools, I am the administrator!" Polaris said, _shoock, shoock, shoock! _A wave of dark shocking force is sent towards Hiro.

"Hmmngh!" Hiro casted Infinity to protect himself. _block, block, block! _"You cannot surpass truth itself Polaris!"

"Truth? Hm, Truth is... you cannot surpass me, that is the truth."

"No, the truth is... you cannot subdue all of us!"

"Hrooaarr!" _boom, boom! _Lucifer sent more waves of elemental attacks towards Polaris, _ablaaze, freeze, gust, shoock, boom, boom-! _"Hrooaarr!" Then Lucifer himself casted Black Viper in order to inflict more damage into Polaris.

"To defy would be that defying your world, as well as mankind, wishes, it is a senseless act, now, let everything vanish into the tranquility of the Void..."

"Not a chance in your life!" Hiro said... "Hiyaaa!" _Blast! _He casted Megidolaon, _boom, boom! _

...At Tokyo...

"We have no more hope... I wish... to die... I..."

"Huh?" While Io and the rest attempt to heal everyone, everyone is now on a verge of giving up as the Void is now expanding, it's also diminishing their will to live, as well as the fact that they have lost everything, some lost their parents and family, while some have lost all hope due to the calamity, they begin to wish for the end.

"I don't want to suffer! I don't want to suffer anymore!" One woman yells in almost like a frenzied madness.

"H-Hey, please calm down..." Io tries to calm her but...

"Don't tell me to calm down! We're all going to die, might as well go dying now!"

"Yeah, I had enough of this, I want to die... I got nothing left... end it all now-!" Everyone is in a panic.

"Everyone, calm down, please, we're having-" Some of the JP members try to restraint the others.

"This is bad, everyone is panicking." Daichi said.

"Hmph, a bunch of lowlives who have nothing better to do in life, hm." Yamato said in disgust at the nihilism of these fools, to him anyway.

"Gr, I guess it's because now..." By the way, the Void has expanded further that half of the clouds and sunlight has been swallowed up already, making the daylight as... dark night itself...

"Hm, it's getting dark... even the Sun is not within reach now. Hm, it is only a matter of time..." Fumi said making things darker.

"D-Don't say things like that!" Airi said frightened.

"That's right, no matter how dark it is, there will always be hope." Dera Deka said.

"Th-That's right, Dad is not lying about that!"

"Hm, well I suppose..."

"Hiro will save us." Io said.

"Hm?" Everyone turns to him.

"We must put our faiths on Hiro, he'll get us through this."

"Y-Yeah, Hiro has been the one putting all the shots so far, so... he'll save us, he'll think of something...!" Daichi said in a desperate attempt to cheer him up.

"Hmph, believe what you will, the world's daylight has already been extinguished." Fumi said.

...At the Akasha Stratum...

After inflicted several hits at Polaris, who has changed its appearance into a monumental figure of something like a fat, muscular bodily figure of a man... it's like a statue as it was before by the way, with some arms on it which are like flat wings of a doll like monster in toystores but... Those wings, as in part of Polaris body, are its main supporting balance to make the main body be stabilized. "Arrgghh-! Die, Kageyama Hiro, destroyer of worlds!" _Shoock, shoock, shoock-! Blast, blast, blast! _It sent out an attack that seems to stem from the void itself, it's called Cepheid, which syphons the life of every living being it touches. "What do you hope to accomplish by destroying me? No one wishes for the Void to be depleted, look at all the ramblings of mankind, see forth their true desires!" All sort of images are shown everywhere in this astral like place where all sort of stars and planets can be seen.

"Hm?" Saiduq realizes that Polaris is showing the despairing situations of man.

"I don't want to die!"

"I want to die now! Hurry up and finish it already! Take all of us! We will bend to your will!"

"My wife... my family... they've been butchered by those monsters... I have nothing left, you better kill me!"

"Take us all... take us all... Take as all the whole world-!" All sort of images of people losing hope and falling into despair comes, with them wishing for their deaths to come, and seeing the Void to take them would be the quickest, painless way to do it.

"..." Saiduq is left speechless after this.

"Do you see before you? The wishes of mankind is being fulfilled onto my rule, you however, you deny them of their wishes, you are the evil ones that must be purged into this world!" Polaris said gathering some energy of the sun... Supernova. _Blaast, blaast-! Ablaaze, ablaaze-! Ablaaze! _Then it raised forth its main body where the "cannon" for Supernova is to be fired, it has the cannon below the main body, which is like something it has been preparing for some time.

"Gr," Hiro casted Infinity to protect himself, _bloock, bloock! _

And so did Saiduq. "This is only where man loses sight of truth and fall into despair Polaris, this is not their true desire."

"Ah, the true desire of mankind is happiness, and you're denying them of that!" Hiro counters back with Lucifer, _blaast, blaast! _He once again fired all sort of elemenal attacks on the body parts of Polaris, on its arms, and its main body.

"What happiness? All emotions are intangible, you cannot grasp or touch it, nor can you perceive it, it is simply illogical."

"Only in your part, you bastard, you deceive yourself of being an almighty one...but you are nothing more but a bug for us!" Hiro said getting agitated at Polaris's every word, "You want to see the true desire of mankind? I'll show you truth!" _blaast, blaast, blaast! _Hiro sent another wave of elemental attacks towards Polaris, all of which are deflected by the barrier around it.

"You are foolish, Kageyama Hiro, what shall you accomplish depleting the world of its administrator? Mankind will go on a self-destructive path when the time has come when I am not around, you will destroy the Akashic records as well as mankind with your ignorant actions."

"No, the Shining One is abiding by the truth itself, you, however, you know nothing of truth, you rely on your own authority and forbid mankind of finding their purpose." Saiduq said adding to Hiro's own point of view.

"Hmph, Alcor, your duty is over, now perish in vain!" _Shoock, shoock! _

"Grr!" Saiduq is sucked on the ground, leaving him immobilized. "Wha..."

"I have taken your freedom away, now die, Alcor!" Supernova is prepared to hit Alcor or Al Saiduq.

"Gr,"

"Saiduq!" Hiro moves in to defend him.

"Shining One!"

_Blaast, blaast-! Ablaaze, ablaaze! _The Supernova is fired on the duo. "Now, perish in vain, you two!" _Ablaaze, blaaze, ablaaze, blaast-! _"Die along with all of mankind!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze! _The seering flames are about to consume the two.

"Gr,"

"Shining One!" _Shaablaaze-! Blaast-! _The place is engulfed by a bright light, _boom, boom, BOOM, BOOM-! Flaash...! _Then something like a bright light engulfing and breaking everything solid in part of this place has occurred. All particles of the solid ground deteriorate slowly as the entire place is about to be destroyed.

"Gr, is this the end?" Hiro said as he floats on the shining light that is slowly devouring him, his body is slowly disappearing into the light.

"No, Shining One, you cannot give up yet, I am powerless to harm Polaris, but you are not, look, heed the plead of your friends who you have fought beside with, as well as you fought when you have different ideals, head their pleas, and listen to their voices of hope. Here, look upon their desires... and their bond with you, for it is through this bond that you will see the truth itself."

"The... truth... I..." _Flaash... _Another light engulfs Hiro and Saiduq.

"Hm? U-Urraggh-!" Polaris himself is thrown aback by this light, "Wh-What is...? What forces is this?"

_Flaash... _On the light, Hiro sees... "That's..."

"Hiro, don't give up yet!" Daichi cheering him on.

"Hiro, please save all of us!"

"Kageyama, don't give up, I won't forgive you if you give up!" Io and Makoto...

"Hey, Hiro, don't die on us, my dancing will be all for nothing if you give up!"

"Yeah, and I finally found my other dream to be fulfilled, don't let it be drown out like my first!" Hinako and Airi.

"Hmph, you weakling, only weakling give up in this situation, you are strong, I'll beat you up if you have proven me wrong that I thought you are the one who thought of me as someone who can become stronger, and I have come to believe that."

"Hiro, do not be afraid, we are all with you, we are your friends." Keita and Jungo.

"Hiro, do not give up, Koharu is also here, she thinks of you as awesome young man, please, don't break her plea!"

"Onii-chan, please don't give up! Go beat the bad guy!" Otome and Koharu.

"Yo, Hiro, I won't be able to say my proper farewell to my girlfriend if you die, so, hang in there man and get chance and luck!"

"Yo, Hiro, don't tell me this is all you can do, don't give up yet, follow your own justice and forsake those who wrong that!"

"Hmph, it seems mankind will now face extinction, Kageyama Hiro, you are the one who have proven so far that my merit system was beyond my reach, but... do not tell me this is all the possibilities you could muster, surely you have more than that?" Joe, Ronaldo and Yamato.

Everyone's voices are reached to Hiro's hears, it seems they are all calling forth for the truth to come... so now... "Ah, that's right... huh." Hiro said smirking... and...

"Shining One, do not give up yet."

"This is a valuable research."

"This is for the sake of the children."

"Hiro, we'll make a new world, together!"

"Hey there, buddy, don't give up yet, don't tell me that's all you got!"

"Hmph, become stronger if you're weak."

"We are all with you."

"Kageyama, I am through with my own shield of loyalty, from now on, I'll abide by the truth, that is where my true loyalty lays!"

"Come on, you can't give up yet!"

"Come on Hiro, don't give up yet, my dancing will cheer you up, that's for sure!"

"This is my chance to say a proper farewell to my girlfriend."

"My justice shall prevail into this."

"The merit system is on... but... it has been off the table, so, what will it be, wild card? You're the one who decide." With everyone's voice echoing... there is only one thing to do... and that is...

"Ah..." ...reach out... for... the... THE TRUTH! _Flash! _

"Hm? Hmmrnnghh-!" Polaris is blinded by the light that gathers, and then...

"Ahhrrghh-!" _Flash, flash, flash! _Hiro's demon, Lucifer, changed into that of an angelic demon with six wings, similar to its previous appearance, this is now Helel, the bringer of light to mankind, and it seems to be like that of a naked blonde man with the intention of ridding the world of falsehood and show forth... THE TRUTH! "Ah, everyone."

"Shining One, go for it, show Polaris the truth, show the world the truth!" With Saiduq, who is still immobilized on the ground, urging... Hiro could picture everyone saying something like...

"Hiro!" ...Daichi...

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!" Io and Joe...

"Come on, my dancing is soothing you right?"

"Stupid Hina, wait for me to play the Piano!" Hinako and Airi.

"Hmph, strong... strength comes from truth."

"Ah." Keita and Jungo.

"The merit system is off the table, now all that is left is that of your own ideals."

"Kageyama, let's go, together!" Yamato and Makoto.

"This is where the true research comes."

"Yeah, for the children!" Fumi and Otome along with Koharu.

"Hiro, let's show forth our justice together!"

"Hang in there man!"

"Let us go, Shining One!" Ronaldo, Joe and Al Saiduq...

"Ah..." Hiro smiles in radiant manner... and then... _Flash, Flash! _A circular object forms above Hiro.

"Hm?" Polaris wonders about it.

"Hm?" Saiduq lays his eyes on it. "That is..."

Helel floats below the circular object that is like that of the Heavenly throne of Polaris. Hiro is also below it, in front of Helel. "With this, the history of man that has been filled with Fear and bloodshed shall be shed upon by the truth itself." Hiro said raising one hand... "And... we'll use it... to destroy you, now, sleeper of memories, and the holder of the Akashic records, be ready to hand over your position to Saiduq, as the truth's own accordance, you shall... die!"

"Haahhrrgh!" Helel let out a cry that is like that of the symbol of hope for all mankind, the circle around its head rotates faster ans faster... and then...

"Gr, die! Arrrghh-!" Polaris decided to assault Hiro with various attacks, Cepheid, Heavenly Throne, and... "Die, I will not allow your desire to be realized!" _Ablaaze... ablaze... _He's preparing Supernova.

"..." Hiro is anticipating that... so... "From thousands die... then they shall be reborn... as... anew, a new world, will be born!" _Flaash, flaash! _Magic circles form around Hiro, circling around him and then... "Ahhrrghh-!" They all glow brightly.

"Die-!" _Ablaaze, ablaaze, Blaast-! _Polaris fired Supernova once again, and... _BLockkk-! _"Wh-What?" It has no effect on the magic circles, they glow dim and then...

"Die... holder of memories, Saiduq will fill in... and... you're... going to... dismiss!" _Blaast, blaast, blaasst-! _The magic circles fired all sort of beams through their circular shapes and it gave out like an elastic beam that is filled with rainbow color that is full of everyone's hopes, their dreams, and the future... "Now, diee-!" With a clenched fist, Hiro pointed the attack on the administrator himself.

"N-Nooo-!" _Blaast-! BLAAST-! Boom, boom, boom... boom, boom, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM-! BOOOOMM! _"Urrrghhh-!"

_Shatter! _"Ah." The place that is holding Saiduq is destroyed, it seems he's been freed. "I... Hm, Shining One." He smiles at Hiro who is floating along with Helel, then Helel is dispersed along with some of the magic circle, with the exception of the one that is above, which is the biggest. "That... is the new Akashic records..." The newly Akashic records float around the circular thing above Polaris, who has now all been decimated by that one final blow.

"To think your childish delusions could defeat me... you fools..." He said.

"...Sleep now, master of memories, the world will no longer require an administrator, the new Akashic records will take care of things of the damage you have caused." Al Saiduq or Alcor said.

"Alcor... you would take the Heavenly Throne and replace me and would give birth to humans' freedom... much will be lost... if you walk down the path of man!"

"Hmph, I think not, we will simply restore what was lost and then... the rest will be up to us, as for you, you are no longer needed here, now, begone."

"Augh... urgh... Urrghh-!" Polaris begun to deteriorate, and eventually... "Urrrgghh-!" It falls to the Akasha Stratum, leaving only stardust of its flight. _Flaash... _Then... there was only bright light...

...At the world...

"Huh?"

"Hm?" Io and the others managed to calm the others and then...

"Wha...?"

"What the...?" The sunlight has returned, everyone looked up... the void that has devoured almost everything is slowly disappearing... and the parts that were consumed have returned... along with...

"That's..." Io and the rest look out to the distance...

"Hey, look!" Ronaldo points at a certain points at the ruined roadway, some people are standing there, they are the ones who were consumed by the void.

"Hey, that's..." Daichi said recognizing that they are the people who were consumed by the void, they have returned. "What the...?"

"That's... the people who..." Everyone begun to gather up to see where everyone is looking, it seems the whole world is being restored as the void slowly begun to go away.

"Hey, look..." Then they look up, they can see the moon, it seems nightfall is coming... "We..." Otome and Fumi look around, there are still some electricity that can be used for the power supply.

"The world... it's... returning, look, it's Chiba, then... there's... Sapporo, and..." Daichi said looking about, everything is being restored, though they are at their ruined state, the world... has been restored. "The Void... it's... gone... it's... it's gone!"

"Then... Kageyama... prevailed...?" Makoto said sounding excited.

"Ooh, then... is that him?" Otome asked pointing at Hiro at the nearby shoreline...

"Huh? Where?"

"Where is he?" Hinako and Airi asked.

...At the nearby shoreline...

Hiro and Saiduq watch the sun that is now going down to its slumber, as nightfall is about to fall. "This is... the new world." Hiro said looking about the distance.

"Yes, you have won it, we all have."

"Hm, but Saiduq, does this mean...?"

"That I'll have to sit on the throne, no, the Akashic records that were set upon by Polaris was destroyed, as I said, all of the warped portions will be destroyed and a new set of prerequisites has been imposed, that is now abiding by truth itself."

"So..."

"Yes, I'll be able to live amongst humans, and you... will you allow me to live with you, Shining One?"

"Hm, we could use the guidance of someone like you." Hiro said smiling.

"Hiro!" "Kageyama!" Everyone runs up to where they are.

"Hm? Oh, everyone!"

"Hiro! Hiro!" Io is the first to run up to Hiro and embraces him. "Hiro, Hiro! You... You came back!"

"Io." Hiro pats him at the back as in to assure he's okay.

"You all have come." Saiduq said.

"Hey, Hiro! Ha ha, man, you got us worried man! You sure do know when to put on a show!" Daichi said.

"Yeah, don't forget to unveil the curtain first though!" Joe said.

"Yeah, don't make us worry like that!" Ronaldo said.

"Kageyama...!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!"

"Hiro!" Makoto, Otome, Hinako and Airi said.

"Oh oh, I see you survived Hiro, does this mean...?" Fumi asked for something she has expected.

"So, Hiro, this is the new world?" Yamato sort of spit that out for her.

"Hm, look, at the stars above." Hiro said after releasing Io. Up the stars... sparkling stars... falling all over the world... granting all sort of wishes... the fruits around are bearing their own fruits, and nature is prospering.

"This is...?" Hinako asked.

"Our world's seed." Hiro said catching one small orb of light that grants wish. "Our dearest wish... is here." He said holding it tightly and dearly... then... _flaash... flaash... _The entire surrounding is surrounded with fireflies, filling the surrounding with hope.

"Whoa, wow." Daichi said.

"Beautiful man, hm?" Then Joe noticed someone familiar who has returned from the void, or to be more precisely, someone who has been revived as she was alive prior to this calamity. "That's..."

"Joe? Joe? I-I mean, Yuzuru, is that you?" It's Joe's girlfriend...

"You..." Joe is on a verge of tears...

"Whoa, Joe, it's you GF! She's back!" Daichi said.

"Y-Yeah, I... I'm so..." Tears roll down.

"Akie..."

"Hm," Makoto and Otome feel happy at that.

"This is the new world we have won," Hiro said and they all turn to him. "Let us march forth, rebuild what was lost and everyone will be able to get along, sa, let's go, this is where it will begin!"

"Yeah! Let's go everyone, let's rebuild the world!" Daichi said.

"Yeaaahhhh-!" Everyone exclaimed as the excitement swelled all over Tokyo... all over Nagoya... all over Osaka... all over the world that has now been restored.

"Hm, this is... the new world mankind desired..." Saiduq said looking at the moon above, this is where all begun... and will last forever. "I am... glad... to have been... affiliated... with humans." He said with tears pouring down from his cheeks, with only Hiro noticing it.

"So, everyone, since Hiro has won the day against Polaris, let's all celebrate at the Diet Building! Say, Yamato, you still have some for dinner right?"

"Hm, JP have enough for all citizens in fact."

"Yes, we all have something to look forward to." Makoto said.

"Hm, then, a free champagne should be fine for me." Ronaldo said.

"Uh... I'm afraid, I can't drink those."

"Yeah, we're women after all." As the plans for the celebration is in session, Hiro approaches Saiduq and pats his shoulder.

"We have won a new world... let's survive." He said looking out at the dark sky with stars falling down like shooting stars.

"Hm, yes, let us go." Saiduq said wiping the tears of joy on his eyes.

"So, Hiro, let's go!" Io said extending a hand.

"Hm," Hiro takes it. Everyone is now ready to live in this new world, though much of the world is in ruin, they can rebuild... as man celebrate their victory in their hearts with unlimited potential in hand... people have the strength to overcome all sort of ordeals, and that will remained true for the rest of eternity.

End of Chapter 5

**THE END**


End file.
